Close To Paradise, Far From Perfect
by Electricsoda
Summary: A famous entertainer, Lorenzo D. Ferdinand, gets caught up in some classic One Piece wackiness. Watch, as his life slowly crumbles. Much more inside. Takes place from Sabaody Archipelago and then on. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So here is the first chapter of the new story that I'm writing. Like I said, the story is completely new and different. I will have more at the end. Also I apologize for any grammar mistakes and before anyone says anything, sorry for any OOC behavior, but it adds to the story.**_

Chapter 1

"Oh shit! Well that's good then!" A tanned dreadlocked man exclaimed.

"I guess you could look at that as a good thing, but nothing's official yet." an intellectual voice on a Den Den Mushi machine spoke.

"I know, I know but I mean it's the Torré Awards... you know what this'll do for me if I hosted it? Some positivity would be good."

A snicker could be heard on the other line, "I suppose so Ferdinand. So anyway..." the voice trailed, "How's Sabaody?"

Ferdinand ran his hands through his solid and brown locks that barely grazes his shoulder, "It's not that bad, I just finished a show at the tourist part of town. Great turnout. Packed Crowd." He casually answered in the club's garish blue lounge room.

"Oh really?" The man mustered intrigued.

"Yeah, and apparently it's getting pretty uh... busy?" Ferdinand though out, not sure of what word to use. "There's apparently a large gathering of powerful pirates and believe it or not... the _Celestrial Dragons._ " He said with a fake and pompous voice.

There was a long wait until he heard anything from the other line.

"Are you serious?" the other voice finally spoke.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try and stay away from them. Don't want to cause any diplomatic issues."

"Yeah please don't. The last thing you'd want to be is the person who turns Yisdrill into the World Noble's number one enemy."

"I think we're there number one enemy with them already." He joked.

"That's... kind of true I guess, but that's why Yisdrill is beginning to open up more with the world and why all the leaders of the islands you visit try to speak to you to get in good graces with us. You know you're kind of like Yisdrill's ambassador."

"Yeah I know. It's not really something I signed up for though."

"Well, you're a Yisdrillian that goes outside the island for shows. What'd you expect? Everyone that leaves has to go through that."

The comedian sighed. There was no lie in that.

"Not to mention the 'D Blood' thing you and your father has." He added.

"Yeah, but our line aren't involved with any of their weird drama. We're a very successful family." Ferdinand reciprocated.

"Couldn't be farther from the truth. You with your peaking career in entertainment and your dad being one of the best lawyers in the world it's hard to imagine you two sharing the same blood as those weirdos."

Ferdinand chuckled, nothing else needed to be said about the current topic.

Silence then filled the room, "So anyway is there anything else I should know about the meeting you had in Dressrosa. You know that this award show will solidify me right?"

An annoyed grunt could be heard over the line, "I know this will. You're practically the most talked about comedian as of right now-"

"Entertainer." Ferdinand negated out interrupting his agent.

A tick mark appeared on top of the snail's head, " ** _Entertainer_** _._ " The gruff voice seethed out, replacing the word 'comedian'.

Sensing his anger, the 'entertainer' tried to soothe him, "Sorry, you know it's just, I'm trying to distance myself from being just one thing-"

"I understand." he said, now interrupting him. "Anyway, I'll keep you posted if anything else-"

Before he can finish a loud boom sounded through the room. When Ferdinand turned to check for the cause, he saw one of the club organizers of the comedy club panting by the now open door.

"M-Mister Ferdinand! An important guest would like to have a word with you!" He heaved.

"Well can it wait? I'm talking to someone." The comedian asked, sounded slightly frustrated.

The organizer continued panting, "I-I wouldn't advise it sir, the guest is Saint Charloss!"

Upon hearing his name Ferdinand's eyes widened, as did the snails, signaling that his agent heard who the guest was also.

"F-Fairly well then. Tell him that I'll see him shortly."

With that the heaving organizer bowed and left the lounge room.

Ferdinand turned his attention back to the Den Den Mushi. "... I'm guessing you heard that?" he asked.

"You bet I did." the voice affirmed. The eyes on the snail turned to a pleading look, "Please, for the love of god Ferdinand; don't mess this up."

He let out a confident chuckle, "Oh come on, that's the last thing you should be worried about when it comes to me. I meet important people all the time."

"Yes, but none as important as this, so treat it seriously."

"Alright, Alright, Alright. I'll be fine okay, so don't worry."

The man on the other line sighed, "Too late for that... anyway, I'll talk to you later Nando."

"Okay." Ferdinand concluded hanging up.

He took a deep breath and looked in the mirror to freshen up. He fixed the collar of his black open jacket suit and straightened his white untucked buttoned down shirt. "Alright Ferdinand, you got this. He's just another tyrant leader just like the rest of them. Just gotta smile and laugh with em and it'll all be over." He spoke to himself. He wiped his fashion designer glasses clean and brushed off his white chinos pants. After the pep talk, he gave himself a few motivational pats to his face and left the lounge room.

...

The honored guest took his time to reach the Noble, not wanting to rush things and look desperate. He was aware of his diplomatic immunity which made him _practically_ equal to even the Tenryubutto. Yisdrill is an island in South Blue formerly scorned by many because it's self-isolation from other islands. Now that it's opened up more due to its new president, people have begun to see what the island has. The island is a tropical paradise with its beautiful beaches and its high abundance of wealth, which is even higher than Mariejois, giving them immunity from paying the Heavenly Tribute. The relationship between Yisdrill and Mariejois is on the rocks because of this, which means that this meeting is very important.

When Ferdinand arrives he is greeted with the infamous Saint Charloss sitting on top of a chair placed on a man's back who looks past the point of being worn out, a suited man, three armored knights and two exotic looking female slaves being held by chain leashes.

Ferdinand grimaces at the scene before him, but he immediately fixes his face when the Saint's eyes shifts on him.

The Noble is the first to speak, "Ah, well if it isn't the famed Yisdrillian, Lorenzo D. Ferdinand. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said actually bowing on top of his human horse.

Saint Charloss couldn't see it, but his "entourage" was silently shocked to witness a World Noble bow down to anyone. Even if that person was a Yisdrillian

"As you should know by now, I am the Great World Noble Charvoss." He continued.

Ferdinand quirked an eyebrow at his name, _'Charvoss? I thought his name was Charloss...'_ However he ignored it and introduced himself by bowing as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you-"

"STUPID! STUPID! DAMMIT!" The Noble suddenly screeched out while stomping his little feet on the head of his horse who already had a hard time staying up. His entourage didn't react, but Ferdinand was shocked to hear such language come from a World Noble.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" The noble cried out while delivering harsher stomps to his slave.

Ferdinand had to do something before things could get any worse, "Hey! Relax! What's wrong?" He asked the now crying Noble.

The sniveling Noble turned his teary eyes to the entertainer, "I-I-I'm sorry... I'm just... a really big fan of yours and I didn't want to say anything dumb."

Ferdinand thought back, "... Is this because you said your name was Charvoss?" He asked.

The noble nodded his head, making Ferdinand sigh. He understood that he might've been a little embarrassed by the slip up, but there was no reason for the violent outburst. He wanted to tell him off but knew that it wouldn't be a good idea, so he just tried to cheer him up.

"It's no big deal man, a lot of my fans get a little tongue tied when they speak to me." He says with a reassuring smile.

The noble was about respond but Ferdinand spoke first wanting to soften the atmosphere. "So anyway, you say you're a fan of my work?"

The noble's sulking expression was gone a replaced with a bashful one, "Y-Yeah, even before that mega contract! Y-You know my sister says that you're undeserving of having that kind of money."

Ferdinand smiled and clutched his chest in an act of fake pain, "Well doesn't that just hurt to hear."

The noble also smiled at this, "Yeah, that's why I killed 8 of her slaves! One for each zero on your contract." Saying that out loud made the Noble laugh.

Ferdinand smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock and horror, from the way the Noble said that so casually. Not to mention the laugh the Noble wheezed out. Not wanting to be seen as rude he laughed along with him in disgust.

The noble continues to laugh until his suited guard tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. "Ah yes!" The noble said in a realizing tone.

"F-Ferdinand, I came here to try and g-get the honor of you joining my family at the Slave Auction." Charloss stuttered out.

"Oh. Uh..." Ferdinand trailed, he didn't want to spend any more time with this man and he sure as hell didn't want to meet his family, but telling him no may upset him. He was stalling and he needed to give an answer soon.

"I-I know that I may have behaved very... foolishly before and for that... I'm" The Noble gulped and bowed down on top of his slave. "Sorry." The apologetic word uttered by the sacrilegious figure made everyone behind him gasp and whisper behind his back, which earned a glare from the Noble.

Ferdinand was also taken back from the apology but he responded quickly. "It's no problem bro, and I think I should have the time to go with you." He lied. The plan was to walk with him to the auction house and lie about getting a call telling him that he needs to leave the island. Sounds foolproof.

"Great! I can't wait to show you off to my parents!" Charloss beamed. Charloss then kicked the slave horse in the ribs as a sign for it to take him out of the building. "Come on, horse. We have to reach the Auction House before my father and sister arrive." The slave horse was able to move itself and the Noble towards the door with the rest of his entourage coming along with him.

Ferdinand was the last one to leave, _'What an asshole...'_

...

Ferdinand and Charloss made their way from the safe tourist district to the "lawless" part of the island. During their trek there every citizen they crossed had bowed down at the presence of Saint Charloss. Ferdinand looked at the citizens on the ground and saw sheer panic and fear in their eyes and body language, making him look at the citizens sympathetically. Ferdinand been to many islands before and due to his birthplace many rulers, kings and mayors tried to kiss up and woo him to hopefully get Yisdrill to support them. The types of rulers Ferdinand has met have varied from great leaders like the ones from Water 7 and Secon Island to corrupt and despicable ones like the ones on Shells Town and Drum Island, but the noble before him was a something else and the fact that he had to be on his best behavior irked Ferdinand even more. Ferdinand glanced back at the noble and his horse and saw that it was struggling, finally on the verge of collapsing. It was getting noticeably slower, slow enough for Charloss to unfortunately realize.

"Hey. Pick up pace you weak horse." The Saint complained while kicking him in the ribs. Ferdinand clenched his teeth in anger, but bit his tongue to avoid any problems with him. The kicks kept coming and kept hitting the same place in his ribs. The slavehorse tried to stay up but lost the battle and collapsed to the ground.

Every bowing citizen near had a look of worry and pity for the man.

Charloss was still on top of his back when he pulled out his flintlock pistol. "You dumb worthless horse. You embarrassed me for the last time!" He angrily whispered to its ear.

Charloss hoped off of him and turned to Ferdinand, "I-I'm sorry about this." He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I got to put this horse down. If you don't want to look I won't judge you." He says casually.

Ferdinand's eyes widened. Was he really going to kill him? In public?

Charloss roughly placed his foot on top of the slave's head and pulled back the safety lock.

"Hey don't kill him." Ferdinand pleaded calmly.

Charloss looked back at Ferdinand who interrupted his execution. "Why? He's of no use to me." As he said this he twisted his foot on the slave's head to emphasize his point.

"Because think about it. This man probably has a family and friends back at home."

The Saint quirked an eyebrow, "So?"

"Come on man just think about it. If you let him go, he can go home and tell everyone of his blessed experience of serving you." Ferdinand remarked.

Charloss seemed to be in thought of this. "So… It could mean that I was the best thing that could ever happen to him?" He asked in a sense of realization.

"Yeah!" Ferdinand falsely beamed.

The Saint continued to think and after a long mental debate he didn't want to disappoint his idol. He removed his foot and ordered his bodyguards to remove his chains. They also removed the throne that was placed on his back. When he was stripped of everything his former master was the first to speak. "I hereby grant you permission to go back to your normal pitiful life as a normal commoner, you now worthless slave horse. You will tell everyone of your blessed experience that you got from serving under me! " With that the Saint and everyone else walked away from the worn out human.

Ferdinand continued to look at the slave. He went forward and pulled out some money from his wallet and placed in the former slave's hand.

"Use that money to go back home alright." He said softly, not sure if the man was awake.

He let out a few tired breathes to show he was conscious before clenching the paper bills in his roughed up hands. "…T-Thank you. T-T-Thank you… so much." He wheezed. Tears began to leave the man's eyes as he tried to move. He was clearly struggling so Ferdinand tried to help him up but paused when he heard a gunshot and then a collection of screams and shrieks nearby. He immediately looked for Charloss but he was out of sight. Ferdinand stayed and tried to help the man as quick as he could but was stopped by his extended arms. "D-Don't worry about… me. I'll be fine, go try and stop whatever it that bastard's… is doing. Please" He breathed out.

Ferdinand was taken back by this but went after Charloss. "Alright. Will do. You take good care man." He said as he ran after the Noble.

Charloss wasn't that far away as Ferdinand was there in under a minute. When he arrived the noble and his guards were around a group of medical workers. Upon closer inspection he saw a bandaged and injured man near a dropped stretcher and man who looks like he had just recently been shot.

"No!" The female nurse screamed. "You murderer how could you?! Someone! Anyone please! Help him!" She cried out.

Ferdinand ran at the scene to try and help the two injured men. He ran past a greeting Charloss and went to the newly shot man. He carefully flipped the man over to look at the wound. The bleeding was getting worse. He looked at the doctors who were kneeling before Charloss not helping, knowing why they couldn't do anything.

"Charloss those doctors needs to help these people." Ferdinand said as calmly and nicely as he could in this situation.

"No they don't." He responded bored, inspecting the panicking female nurse.

Ferdinand snarled his teeth at the noble. He's met corrupt leaders before but at least they _tried_ to put up a façade to try and look like they care about people. This guy had no problem showing him who he really was.

Ferdinand took a deep breath, "Charloss. Please let the doctors do their job." He begged through clenched teeth.

Charloss took his eyes off the girl and focused it on Ferdinand, "Ahh! I know what it is!" He said with realization. " **You** want the nurse as your wife don't you?" He slyly said.

Ferdinand furrowed his eyebrows. _'This guy can't be fucking serious…'_ he thought.

"Well I don't mind giving her away to you, but truth be told I was going to give you these girls as a gift to you." He said pointing at the still shackled exotic dancers.

"I don't want either of them! I just want you to let the doctors go to help these people!" Ferdinand yelled, snarling his teeth at the "Saint".

The Noble and everyone around them was shocked at the fact that the Yisdrillian man had yelled at one of the powerful human beings. Even the Supernovas was shocked by this.

"Wow. Well ain't that something." A big smiling monk said.

A young pink haired woman held back her laughter at the whole thing

"It's about time someone put that fatass in his place." A long armed man uttered under his breath.

A group of nicely suited men stayed still at the scene and a dark and ominous looking pirate inspected flying cards.

For a while everyone continued to look at the Yisdrillian who was acting out toward the Noble, but soon there shock was on someone else. From across the distance there was someone else standing and making their way toward the Noble.

"Charloss just let these people help." Ferdinand pleaded at the still stunned Noble.

When he still hasn't moved Ferdinand called his name for a response.

"Charloss?" Still waiting for a response.

He still got nothing, in fact he hadn't move. Ferdinand looked at the Saint's eyes and found out that it wasn't focused on him in fact it was focused on what was behind him. Confused he looked behind him to see someone that's standing and even walking towards them. The man sported a red and white striped open shirt with tight green pants. He also had what looked like three swords strapped to his hip. Most shocking was the green hair on his head.

He looked around and was confused by the kneeling citizens around. Taking a sip from the bottle in his hand he continued without questioning.

Ferdinand turned to the Saint who looked absolutely mortified at the act.

"Oi." The stranger's voice rang.

Ferdinand turned back to look at the offender.

"I heard about you. You're Lorenzo D. Ferdinand right?" The swordsman said aloof.

Ferdinand was taken back by the indifference of his tone. "Yeah?" He said with inquiry.

He scratched his head in a casual way. "My captain also shares the same name as you. It's none of my business but if you-"

His words were then cut off by a gunshot fired by the World Noble.

 _ **AN: Well there goes Chapter 1. I currently have Chapter 2 finished but I'm still putting the final touches on it.**_

 _ **I know that it's been a while since I updated and I promised to make an updated story last summer but I was caught up with work and… just life. The first story I made was just a complete mess. I had no idea where I was going with it and I was just so excited to make my first story.**_

 _ **Over the time I matured and now feel more confident in my work and with this new story I can go far with it. I will not delete the old story so if you want to see it you can.**_

 _ **So any who, readers of new and old I hoped you liked it and I hope to release Chapter 2 sometime in the next week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: To hopefully avoid confusion, Nando is Ferdinand's nickname.**_

For a moment it seemed like time froze still after the gun was fired. The swordsman, within a blink of an eye dodged the incoming bullets with ease. He came closer to the Noble and was hell-bent on inflicting harm to him. Panic, shock and horror painted the faces of everyone. They didn't care for Noble's wellbeing but they knew that their enchanting home island would turn to a wasteland if the Noble was hurt.

The Noble was able to fire a final shot before the swordsman could officially slice him. The green haired man, quickly drew his swords and prepared to attack. Just before the sword could touch the Noble, a little pink haired girl rushed and tackled the swordsman out of the way. The two landed far away from the Noble.

"Brother! Brother! Why did you have to die brother?!" The girl cried out, sobbing on his chest.

Charloss looked at the presumably dead man and sister. "… I hit him?" He asked confusedly. He could have sworn that all three shots missed him.

Ferdinand clearly saw the whole thing. Of course all the shots missed but he couldn't let the Noble know that. "Y-yeah you did." He lied, also confused by the whole thing.

Charloss then put his pistol back in its holder and began to walk away. "Must've been my imagination then. As long as he's dead."

Ferdinand looked longer and could see that the swordsman was talking to the weird pink haired girl meaning that he was still alive and possibly unharmed. He then went back to Charloss' side and walked with him.

' _We're almost at the auction house. It's about time I leave.'_ Ferdinand thought up.

"Hey I just remem-"

"I'm sorry." A grown and bratty voice mumbled out.

Ferdinand couldn't properly hear what Charloss said. "What?"

The feared and power abusing noble went down to his hands and knees in public. "I'M SORRY!" He yelled out trying to control his sobbing. "I-I know that you probably think that I've been a terrible host" He sniffled, "but I just really wanted to impress you! I'm a big fan of everything you do! So please forgive more one more time!"

This was now starting to get embarrassing for Ferdinand. "Yeah, yeah I forgive you, just get up okay." He said in a quiet and embarrassed tone. He may not have liked the man, but the last thing he wanted was for Charloss, a noble, to cry in the dirt and in in public of all places. This was very humiliating even for a horrible person like him.

The sulking man was still on the ground, "No! You didn't mean that, you had a bad time being with me!"

Ferdinand sighed frustrated. "No Charloss, I had a good time hanging out you. You're cool alright."

The crying then stopped. The noble then looked up to his idol with tears in his eyes and snot racing down his pudgy face. "Really? Y-You think that I-I'm cool N-Nando?" He asked in a shaken manner.

"… Yeah." He answered with a look of disgust on his face.

The noble's movements became more quake even more. His hand that he had planted on the ground looked like they would give way any minute. The entertainer continued to observe him until Charloss' eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground he previously refused to walk on.

"Saint Charloss!" His three knights screamed in unison.

The three knights and suited guard raced to the leader to see if everything was okay.

"He… fainted?" A knight examined.

Everyone around was shocked to hear this. The powerful Saint Charloss fainted because of some kind words from a Yisdrillian.

Ferdinand quirked an eyebrow at the whole thing being played out before him. He then had a look of worry on his face after realizing that he's the cause for the noble's unconsciousness.

"H-Hey! I'm not in any trouble for this right?" he asked the bodyguard, truly worried.

"No." was all the suited man said.

Ferdinand sighed in relief. _'Now would be a good time…'_

"Hey I just remem-"

"You are free to leave. We'll tell the family that you are needed somewhere else unfortunately." The bodyguard said casually.

"… Alright." Ferdinand simply said.

Before he turned around to leave, the bodyguard put a hand on his shoulder.

"Before you leave, you need to take your gifts." He said pointing at the two chained up female slaves.

"Oh. Well I don't want them." Ferdinand responded. They were beautiful don't get him wrong, but the slave aspect was a real turn-off for him.

"That doesn't matter. Just take them." The suited man said rather tiredly.

Ferdinand looked at the slaves and just rolled his eyes, "Alright. Where are the keys?" The guard handed them to him.

Before he unlocked the chains he needed to ask them one thing.

"Are any of you two good with math or numbers? Taxes to be more specific…"

The scared slaves both shook their heads no, earning a sigh from Ferdinand. He put the key in the lock and released the chains. "Okay you're free to go."

With that the slaves smiled and ran away enjoying their freedom. A smile was put on Ferdinand's face as he too was looking forward to his freedom from the Saint.

 _ **AN: Very short Chapter. It's kind of the end to the introduction so I can get into the actual story. Next chapter will be longer I can assure you. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Ferdinand POV)

I had left the Lawless District and went back to the Hotel District to pack. I'm not supposed to leave this early but to avoid any other interaction with any other Nobles I have no other choice. After packing all my clothes in a duffle bag I checked out the hotel and had to go back to the Lawless District to catch the ferry docked by the Auction House.

After trekking across the island again I finally arrived at the ferry. As I approached the gangway I flashed my boarding pass to the ticket agent, who let me on the ship with no problems. This whole tour was all paid for; my means of transportation, the hotel reservations (including food), everything! Every show I did was packed and being from Yisdrill had played a big part in it. Now I wasn't the first Yisdrillian to venture of the island, in fact my dad worked a lot of cases on foreign islands. The outside client would have to pay him more money than those in Yisdrill of course, but he was and still is a very good lawyer who's worth the money; never losing a case before in his 23 year and ongoing career.

As for my career… I'm at the top of mine. I started out doing a little podcast show before I had the confidence to do stand up and the rest was history. I'm currently taking month vacation from a very popular sketch comedy show in Yisdrill, which I'm using for the tour time. I have plenty of sponsors as well. My agent told me that I'm bound to make a billion belli in a few months, and I'm only 25! Now I don't need this much money; I mostly give some of it away to a charity organization, but it feels good to know that I'm worth that much and that I'm already at Icon status. Being chosen to possibly host the Torré Awards in Dressrosa would be the icing on the cake for me.

I arrived and took a seat in the first class section of the boat. It was going to take a while for the ship to set sail so I pulled out a notepad and began to write out some new material. The next trip was to Kyuka Island.

With the pen in my hand, the thoughts that came from my mind and into my wrist as I let it all out. In minutes the pad was filled with messy blue ink. I kept at it for who knows how long. The creative juices flowed through me until I heard a loud 'BOOM'.

I immediately jumped up from my seat. I knew that the ferry was alright but the explosion felt pretty close by as the ferry was rocking from most likely the shockwaves. I left my notepad and duffle bag on the empty seat next to me and went out to investigate. The scarce few who had boarded the ship early were cowering in fear and confusion.

"I bet it's those damn pirates." One elderly woman said in fear.

"We should just leave now! Before they bring their chaos over to us!" Another patron said.

I reached outside and saw smoke billow in the near distance. I looked at the location of the explosion and remembered that the auction house was near there. Several of more explosions went off.

Then a voice over a speaker began to speak to worried ferry-goers.

"ATTENTION! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING! I REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT BY MARINE LAW! WE ARE FORBIDDEN TO SET SAIL TO LEAVE! EVERYONE ONBOARD MUST STAY ON BOARD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!"

There were those who stayed onboard and those who quickly got up and ran outside only to see the mayhem going on. There was nowhere for them to go, the marines were busy fighting pirates. The strangest of all was a tall man with a hat that resembled a bear was on the battlefield. Everyone was practically trapped.

Everyone on the deck looked mortified at the fight being played out in front of them. From what we all could see it looked the pirates were struggling to stop the tall man. We all continued to watch. A pivotal moment in the fight was when a masked, sickle-wielding man slashed the giant's knee. The sparks that came out of the figure showed that it wasn't a man… but a … machine?

Nonetheless the machine kept on fighting, but it was obviously damaged significantly. The movements were jittery, it looked like as if it was now faulty. It began to randomly fire lasers; a hazardous action, as innocent civilians were nearby and could get hit anytime. The machine then turned its head around to the ferry and opened its mouth in a surreal manner. A cannon could be seen in his mouth as it glowed yellow signaling that it will fire soon.

Everyone panicked in fear, looking death in the eye. I knew that I was the only one who could do something.

I extended my right arm to the side and shook it awake.

" _ **Vine mortal!**_ "

As I said this my arm turn into a sleek black tentacle. I pulled my arm back and shot it forward to the machine yards away from me in lightning speed and wrapped the tentacle around its mouth, blocking out the laser cannon. It still fired but with the tentacle it only caused damage to itself.

The tentacle was blown off, shriveling up and retracting back to me. My arm returned to its natural form as everyone on the ferry gasped at my action, but they then began to cheer for me.

"A-Amazing!" A man shouted.

"I can't believe we get to see Ferdinand in action!"

"Funny! Good looking and a hero! Is there anything he can't do?" A female admired.

The warm praises kept coming but as I looked on I saw that the machine wasn't fully down yet as the pirates took advantage and jumped on it.

Getting involved in something as big as this was something I didn't want. I took on plenty of very daring pirates and bandits before, all of which wanted the take the head off a Yisdrillian, and with the devil fruit ability my father had bought me I would make quick work of them. However I knew that these guys were not the run of the mill pirates, they all had very high bounties. But still… it looked like the marines would fall to these guys in any minute and me causing major damage to the machine didn't help their cause.

I stepped up on the rail and handed someone my black jacket suit, "Everyone, just remain calm and head back into the ship. I'll take care of this." I said with a confident tone.

I pulled my arm back and turned it into a tentacle. I shot it forward and wrapped it around a tree branch. Before zipping away I looked back at everyone and flashed them a reassuring smile. "This shouldn't take long." With that I swung off the ship and into the battlefield, with the cheers behind me.

(Normal POV)

The Marines looked back in shock as the powerful Supernova Pirates took full advantage of the critically malfunctioning Pacifista. The Brigadier General got a good look at the tentacle that wrapped around the mouth of the Pacifista and recognized it as none other than Lorenzo D. Ferdinand's.

"The Uiru Uiru No mi" He muttered to himself.

Right on time was Ferdinand, as he arrived to the battlefield. He saw the pirates, who all looked so differently that he realized that it must be at the very least two different crews.

Ferdinand turned around to the marines, "You guys need any help?" He asked innocently.

The weaker marines looked amazed, they heard about Ferdinand's ability but to have Ferdinand fight with them would be once in a lifetime. However the General sent a glare at the entertainer.

"It would be needed after the damage you inflicted on the Pacifista." He said, lightening his face.

Ferdinand sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and gave them a smile. "Oh. S-Sorry about that…"

"Don't apologize, Just attack!" The General yelled, charging towards the pirates with his men and Ferdinand.

The opposing pirates looked on and conversed amongst themselves.

"Tch, Is this a joke?" Kidd snarled.

Killer finished picking apart the Pacifista, "Joining the fight against us? How daring…"

"Don't underestimate him Eustass-ya. That's a pretty wicked ability he has." Law's smooth voice added, only to make Eustass grunt.

"Please. Like some fucking silverspoon hack can touch me!" He exclaimed.

The troops were getting closer and after the exhausting fight with the Pacifista, they had their work cut out for them.

Soon the pirates collided with the marines with Ferdinand in the back. The marines were obviously no match for the Supernovas, but they had the heart to keep pushing on.

Ferdinand was doing his own thing, fending off the pirates with his tentacles and attacking. He may have bitten off more than he could chew on this fight. Even with the marines help, they were no match for the Supernova, in fact Ferdinand was the main force for his side.

He wrapped a tentacle around a boiler suit wearing polar bear and flung it away from him into a tree. _'… typical dumb pirate shit.'_

The marines were beginning to falter.

"Damn. It looks like I have no choice." Ferdinand backed away from the mayhem as far as he could to concentrate.

" _ **Modo de Árbol!**_ " Ferdinand said to himself. Ferdinand's turned the lower half of his body into a swarm of tendrils that swarmed down to the ground like tree roots. In his signature form, Ferdinand raised his arms up. Ferdinand was lost in pure concentration as he tried to focus his tendrils on just the pirates.

" _ **Ramas de los Problemas!**_ " as this was said, a batch of tentacles shot out of his body, all going towards the enemy pirates.

Each individual pirate was fighting off the marines while the invading tentacles tried to wrap them up.

A fighting Kidd tried to block off the tentacles, but they seemed be coming at him nonstop.

"Oi Oi. What the fuck is this?!"

Nearby, Law was able to cut fend of the tentacles much easier with help from his devil fruit that encased the field. With his focus on the tentacles it was easy for the marines to make progress in attacking him.

"Even with my devil fruit abilities they keep coming and coming."

Eventually the weaker pirates were wrapped up in the tendrils only leaving Law, Killer and Kid.

A confined Bepo was dangled up high in the air. "C-Captain! Save us from this… pervert!"

"W-We're too young for this!" A panicked Shachi and Penguin screamed out.

Their captain ignored their foolish cries and focused on the tendrils and the incoming marines. He tried to slash his sword at the marines but the tentacles took advantage of the window of opportunity and wrapped up Law.

"Capitan!" His crew called out.

Kidd and Killer was pushed against the wall.

"These things aren't going away." Killer said frustrated.

Kidd felt a tentacle wrap around his hand. "Goddamn it!" It was the beginning for the end for Kid as more tentacles wrapped around him and hoisted him up in the air as well.

Killer was the last one left as the marines finally approached and tackled him to the ground to subdue him. The masked soldier felt cold metal handcuffs being placed around his hands as they also removed his metal handguards. Then came chains to wrap his legs.

Kidd was helpless as he watched his first mate…nakama being arrested by the marines. "KILLER!"

Rage and anger raced through the red haired body. Being incapable of helping during the whole ordeal made all too embarrassing to him.

Unknown to Kidd because of his anger, the tentacles holding the pirates up in the air in a tight embrace moved them all back.

"Captain! What's going on?" A confused and worried Bepo asked his also embarrassed captain.

He didn't have a clue either as he closed his eyes in shamed. He stayed silent.

After nerve racking anticipation the tentacles holding them all up flung them together in a center making them all collide together with extreme force.

Bodies hitting bodies, bones hitting bones. The sound of the collision was hair raising.

The marines crowding Killer was able to run to the fallen pirates to try and apprehend them all.

An entranced Ferdinand withdrew all the tentacles and turned his lower body back to normal. He wiped his glasses clean. A tiring 'phew' escaped from his lips. Going into that frame of mind really took a lot out of him.

He was alone and away from the marines as he tried to recuperate. He saw that the general was on a baby Mushi machine talking to someone intensely; debating something it looked like. Ferdinand looked on as he concluded that the marines had everything under control. He went away and tried to walk to the ferry until he heard a gruff voice call his name.

He looked towards the direction of the voice and saw the General and a few marines jogging towards him.

Thinking it was for a congratulations he gave them a smile. "Hey guys! Listen as nice as it would be to celebrate with you guys; I have to leave the isla-" He was cut short as he was tackled to the ground by the marines and placed in sea stone handcuffs.

Ferdinand was beyond confused. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's all this!?" He asked perturbed by the arrest.

The general didn't help with the arrest as he stood above him, a begrudged look on his face. "Lorenzo D. Ferdinand. You are being placed under arrest for destruction of government property."

 _ **AN: Here is Chapter 3 for y'all. Hoped you enjoyed :)**_

 _ **I'm going to space out the Chapter releases a bit. Constant releases burns the creative juices for me :P**_

 _ **Translations**_

 _ **Uiru Uiru No mi: Virus Virus**_

 _ **Vine mortal: Deadly Vine**_

 _ **Modo de Árbol: Tree Mode**_

 _ **Ramas de los Problemas: Branch of Woes**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Howdy y'alls. Here's Chapter 4. I decided to take Kidd and Law off the character tags because the story is going to involve a lot of different characters. It'll be just OC from now.**_

The entertainer's eyes were spread open. "A-Are you serious!? You gotta be freaking kidding me!? I just saved you guys and you're gonna arrest me!?" He asked shocked by the marine's detainment of him.

The general didn't respond to any of the questions. He shot his thumb up to signal to his men to bring him up.

The passengers on the ferry saw this and booed at the marines.

Ferdinand was furious but knew better than to resist or be difficult with them. Now that he thought about it, destruction of government of property was a major offense; which is something that his immunity doesn't cover. He complied with the marines who tried to carry him away. He got up with them and flipped his brown dreads back out of his now dirtied face. He was wearing all white and after the arrest, bleach was definitely going to be needed. He closed his right eye as looking through a broken lens made his head hurt. Standing back up straight, Ferdinand was able to clearly hear the passengers who voiced their objection of his arrest. Wanting to calm them, he yelled at them to reassure them of his wellbeing.

"HEY PEOPLE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME; I'LL BE FINE! THEY'RE PROBABLY JUST LOW ON FUNDS! I'LL BE GOOD!" He joked.

The detainers carried the Yisdrillian away from the scene, while the other marines were still struggling to handle a handcuffed Killer. The rest of them approached the pile of injured and aching bodies. Before they could grab a hand, they heard a muffled roar. Pausing, they looked at the polar bear. Confused, a small few advanced before the bear was launched up by the resurgence of Eustass Kidd.

"KILLER!" He howled.

The notorious pirate turned his arm into a magnet that attracted guns, swords and other dangerous items. All the weapons and nearby debris stuck to his arm and formed a large metal arm.

" _ **ATTRACT"**_

The marines trembled in fear as the Captain had his lecherous eyes on them. His face was full of anger as he easily swatted the marines away. With them out of the way he turned his eyes to his first mate who was resisting the arrest. Staying in the same place, he punched the marines away; being careful not to hurt his first mate. He raced after Killer to take him away.

Also getting up was the giant Jean Bart, who without saying a word, charged after the defenseless Ferdinand. Ferdinand looked back and saw the giant racing towards him, realizing his defenseless state his eyes widened in inevitable dread. The marines carrying him tried to run but it was too late as they were attacked by the giant leaving Ferdinand alone.

Bart tightly grabbed Ferdinand in his hand and was prepared to crush him before a smooth yet raspy voice spoke to him.

"Bart-ya!" Law yelled, getting the attention of his new crew mate. "Put him down! Just focus on escaping!" He instructed as he and the rest of his crew ran off. Bart glared at the entertainer before tossing him down to the ground and running with his new captain.

Kidd was able to successfully retrieve his first mate but he was still chained up.

"Getting careless there Killer." He teased.

The masked Supernova didn't respond as he hung his head down in shame causing Kidd to snicker

He then set his eyes on the helpless entertainer who had fallen to the ground. He looked around and saw Heat getting up.

"Oi Heat. Bring Killer back to the ship." The captain ordered, seriousness coating his tone. Kidd gave Killer to his stitched up crewmate.

After the weight was transferred, Kidd walked to Ferdinand's direction with an evil grin on his face. He knew of the entertainer's origins and privileges, but Kidd was never one to care about things like that. He reached the terrified Yisdrillian and lifted him up by just his dreadlocks; agony coming from his scalp.

"S'what you get for trying to play the hero." He fumed, mockery in his voice.

Ferdinand was about 4 inches shorter than Kidd so being lifted in the air, Ferdinand was able to wail his legs and was lucky to have his foot connect with Kidd's groin…

The Supernova dropped the entertainer and keeled over in pain. Ferdinand couldn't take advantage as he couldn't move because of the handcuffs.

Kidd was able to regain his composure as he glared holes at the offender. Using his devil fruit ability, he attracted various types of metal and debris back to his arm and swung his arm at the entertainer; who could only brace himself for the hard impact.

The hand that hit him felt like a sea train, as Ferdinand crashed into the nearby ferry; which greatly rocked the ferry. The impact left a huge dent on the steel boat.

Ferdinand was lucky to land on the dirt ground and not the water. Every passenger looked down on me to see if he was okay. He hesitantly got back up on his knees as Kidd trudged towards me.

' _Please, for the love of god Ferdinand, don't mess this up.'_ He remembered what his manager said to him.

' _Oh; this has gone way past the point of messed up'_ He joked.

Kidd was prepared to swing at him again. This time it looked like his fist was going to crush Ferdinand. He watched the open palm come down; a metallic taste dancing on the tip of his tongue.

"Time to die. You motherfucker!" Kidd shouted.

Sounds of crying and pleading to leave Ferdinand alone was hurled at the Kidd.

The palm hit the ground, much to the horror of everyone on the ship.

While shrieks and insults to him came from the passengers; the redhead ignored them and realized that something wasn't right. He lifted his palm off the ground. What everyone expected to see was a crushed and disfigured corpse of the famed entertainer, but instead they saw nothing. It's like Ferdinand just vanished.

Confused, Kidd looked around to see what could've made the entertainer disappear. When he turned around he saw the most probable source.

Kidd looked across the horizon and saw what appeared to be another Pacifista. Sneering he ran to the machine to take back his prey.

The machine in question easily sensed the rushing pirate and put his hand forward. When Kidd got further to it, this machine didn't have the same type of hands the other machines had. It had pink spots on it.

' _Like a… paw?'_ he thought stopping in realization and shock.

The tall man had a confused and saved Ferdinand lay beside him. The colossus stared blankly at the pirate.

"Don't you think you should join your crew?" He asked.

Kidd's eyes widened, "No way… you're the real Barthol!-" _SWISH_

That was all kid could say as the mysterious man swiped a hand at him; sending him away.

Ferdinand jaw dropped. _'What did this guy just do? And is he like the other machine I got arrested for destroying?'_ He didn't want to voice these questions as all he wanted to do was be set free at this point.

"…Hey-"

"Lorenzo D. Ferdinand." Kuma said interrupting the entertainer.

He closed his mouth and gawked at the disproportionate man.

"Y-yeah?" He moronically answered.

The giant pulled his arm back then uttered, "It's time for you to learn the truth."

Mystified by the ominous message, Ferdinand twisted his face. _'Time for me to learn the truth? What's the hell does he mean by that!?'_

It was impossible for him to contain his anger at this point with all that's happened to him today, and to have some bible carrying weirdo give him a message was the tipping point for him. He witnessed the bear themed giant's palm glow and thinking about what happened to the other guy he realized that he might have the same fate as him.

"… What the fuck are you talking about!? W-What does that even mean!? Can you just help me get free please-" _SWISH_

 _ **AN: I think that's the sound Kuma makes when he sends someone away.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A day has passed since the disappearance of Lorenzo D. Ferdinand. News spread fast about it and friends and fans of his felt a hole in their hearts. They're saying that the man responsible for it was Bartholomew Kuma. Yisdrillian soldiers are currently looking for him now for an answer and explanation for his actions. One person who felt the most hurt out of it all was the entertainer's father, Lorenzo D. Hendricks.

He had given his son a powerful Devil Fruit for protection; while he himself needed at least 2 private Yisdrillian mech-soldiers just for protection. Ferdinand's use of his devil fruit was strictly for protection, not for being a hero, which is most likely the cause for his vanishing his father realized. Being a 'hero' certainly helped him in his career though.

A yawn escaped the 49 year old lawyer's thin lips. He was in his mansion house, reading the newspaper in the kitchen in the early morning for any update on his son; hoping for his safety. After scanning he learned that there was no update. Ferdinand was still missing. And to top it all off, Ferdinand was also convicted of destruction of government property before disappearing. Hendricks scratched the gray hair mounted on only the top of his head. The rest of his scalp was shaved black. Despite his long and tenuous 23 year career, Hendricks still looked very young and fit for his age.

After the letdown, Hendricks closed the newspaper and got dressed for work.

"What the fuck did you do Ferdinand?"

…

"Ugh… What the hell." Ferdinand groaned. After what felt like a lifetime, Ferdinand has finally woke up from being sent away by Kuma. He had opened his eyes and saw nothing but pitch black; not much of a difference from having his eyes closed. He tried to move but found his movements were a little restricted as his he was still in sea stone handcuffs. He was able to get on his knees then found the strength to get on his feet. He managed to take off his broken designer glasses by shaking his head vigorously. He walked around the dark room and found himself hitting walls. Using the walls he was able to find a door, but found that he couldn't open it do to it being locked.

Running out of options; Ferdinand had to use his voice for help.

' _I hope these are some good people'_ He hoped.

After calming himself he took in a lot of air.

"HELP!" He yelled. "IS ANYONE OUT THERE!? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I'M UNARMED AND… LOST!" Of course, if anyone came in and found him, he'd have A LOT of explaining to do. Such as why a famous Yisdrillian was in a strangers house and why he was handcuffed.

' _Maybe a crazy a night at the town would be believable…'_

He was about to start screaming again until he heard a door open from beyond the room. He immediately straightened up when he saw light beam from under the door. He backed away and sat down to look like as non-threatening as possible.

The footsteps came closer as Ferdinand anxiously prayed for someone who can help him. He heard a hand turn the lock as the room became filled with light. The appearance of light made Ferdinand turn his head away from the source.

"… Who are you?" a calm female voice asked the temporary blinded Ferdinand.

Ferdinand turned his head back around to see the owner of the voice. What he saw was nothing short of… freaky. He looked up and saw a woman with wavy strawberry brown hair that reached the back of her neck. She wore a blue blouse with the two top buttons opened to show a little bit of her cleavage with suspenders on the side. The… freaky part of her was a three eyes she had. She had two normal ones like everyone else, but there was another on the top of her head.

Ferdinand tried to keep his composure but the grimace on his face showed his disgust at her unusual feature.

"Who are you? I won't ask a third time." She said calmly with a menacing and stern tone of voice. She didn't like his reaction to seeing her.

"I-I'm Lorenzo D. Ferdinand." He stuttered out.

The girl had a blank look on her face as she continued to stare at him. "Who?"

Ferdinand had a puzzled look on his face, "Y-You don't know who I am?"

The girl shook her head no.

"Lorenzo D. Ferdinand? World class entertainer, slash comedian? The face you may see on advertisement posters? Star on famous weekly Yisdrillian sketch comedy show 'The Weekly Show?'" He asked.

She didn't give an answer. She bent down and tightly gripped his leg and drag him out of the closet. "All of that is irrelevant."

Ferdinand was shocked by the sudden action. "Whoa! Whoa! Where are we going?"

The woman still gave no answer; she just continued to drag him. They eventually got out of the room and made their way into a hallway. Ferdinand tried kicking and squirming, but she wouldn't loosen her grip (not like he could go anywhere if she did).

She dragged him for a minute or two before she reached another door to open. She slowly opened it, and from what Ferdinand could see it was dark in there as well.

She took him in the middle of the room and cleared her throat to speak.

"Mom-sama." She practically whispered. Ferdinand was barely able to make out her words.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as something inside the room began to move. Whatever it was, it was big.

The cause of the shaking came into the light and what Ferdinand saw almost made him gag. A gigantic woman was wearing a pink polka dot dress that could drown Ferdinand by its massive size. On her face was makeup that didn't help her appearance at all. Her beady red eyes, pointy nose and huge teeth that had waterfalls of saliva coming off of them made her all the more frightening. She was sitting on a throne that was most likely specially made for her.

"What is it!?" She asked, with a voice that could rival a cat scratching a chalkboard.

The three eyed girl yanked Ferdinand's leg up to display her reason for waking her up.

"I found this man in a closet; handcuffed in sea stone."

The giant's eyes widened, "Really?"

The woman nodded her head.

The big woman groaned, "Pass him to me!" She boomed grabbing the entertainer in her big, meaty hands.

"OH SHIT!" he screamed. He had looked death in the eye too many times recently.

He looked at the woman's mouth that was opening, _'I-Is she going to eat me?'_ he questioned.

The hand was getting closer to her mouth and Ferdinand could feel and smell her hot breath in his nose; but despite the smell he looked the giant woman in her eyes, pleading for her not to kill him. He then closed his eyes, prepared for the end.

Before Ferdinand could let his life flash before his eyes for the umpteenth time today, the hand stopped. He opened his eyes to see what was happening. It was difficult to tell, but from just her eyes, Ferdinand could tell that she was beginning to feel hesitant.

The woman closed her mouth and loosened the grip on Ferdinand.

"… I-Isaac?" She stuttered, her voice turning shaky.

"… Isaac?" Ferdinand repeated, confused.

The giant woman shook her head to gather herself. She tossed the Yisdrillian to the ground, freeing him from her vice grip.

"Janis! Get this man off my island! Now!" She ordered, trying to hide her crying.

Ferdinand looked up to see the giant turned away from him.

"Understood." The weird girl said before knocking Ferdinand unconscious with her swift kick to his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ugh…Ugh… What… the fuck?" A tanned man grumbled to himself while rubbing his aching head. He continues to rub the sore spot while he gets up from the ground he was mysteriously placed on. He gets up on his feet on his own and suddenly realizes that…

"I'm… free?" Ferdinand asked himself while moving his hands freely. He was surprised, his memory over the past few days has been very very hazy. He doesn't even remember how his head hurt, but he remembered that the marines put him in handcuffs. Everything after that is unknown.

"Maybe some walking'll do me some good."

…

After a few minutes of walking, he began to remember the past few events. The reason why the marines never sent him in.

' _Because of that bear robot thing… but where did he send me?'_

That piece of information was still a big blur for him. After struggling to find a bit of info, he gave up and looked around the island he was on. He hadn't realized it but he was on Kyuka Islands Resort… which would explain why everyone was so happy to see him alive and well. There was also another group of people relieved to see the entertainer alive and well…

"Hey you!" A voice yelled out in the open, making everyone look at him.

"Stop right there!" He ordered, looking directly at Ferdinand.

His eyes shot wide opened as he ran away from the marine who spoke to a Baby Mushi Machine to most likely call for reinforcements.

' _Damn! I'm still wanted by them.'_

Using his devil fruit abilities Ferdinand was able to get away from the marine with ease by swinging atop building to building from, but he didn't want to escape. He needed enough time to call his father in one of the island phone booth. On top of one of the tall buildings on the resort island, Ferdinand looked down and saw the marines scout the area up and down. The street across from the liveliness was a phone booth. The Yisdrillian patted his dirtied white pants to feel his wallet.

' _After everything it's still with me.'_

Ferdinand glanced back at the marines who had their backs turned away from the booth.

' _Perfect.'_

" _ **Modo Swarm"**_

Pieces of Ferdinand's body came apart and morphed into little pieces of black matter. The substance went across the building and seeped into the door panels of the phone booth. When all of the matter was inside, it turned itself back into the entertainer.

Ferdinand reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins to pay for the call he was going to make. He needed to be quick as he knew that he was going to be spotted by the marines nearby. He quickly dialed the desired numbers and was waiting for a voice. After some heart pounding seconds, noise could be heard on the other line.

"Hello?"

Ferdinand took a deep breath "…. Hey dad..." The son answered not sure how to talk to him after all that's happened to him.

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. "… Ferdinand?"

"Yep."

"… Where the fuck have you been!? W-Where are you at now?-"

"There he is! Get him!" A voice outside the booth yelled.

"Listen I'm going to have to make this quick, I'm gonna need your help as a lawyer."

The snail had a worried and confused look on its face. "What?"

"Get out the booth with your hands up now!" A masculine voice boomed.

"I'm on Kyuka Islands! Help!" After that the conversation ended.

…

"Ferdinand!? Ferdinand!?... Goddammit!" The lawyer yelled, slamming the phone back down on the machine making the snail rest.

Hendricks leaned back on his office chair and covered his face with both his hands while clenching his teeth. After having no knowledge of his son's whereabouts, he comes to find out that he's getting arrested over some bullshit claim by the marines.

He was at work at his own law firm. He's a very powerful man and his Yisdrillian citizenship isn't the only reason for his power.

"Sir." A female voice called.

He removed his hands to see his new female assistant. "What?" He responded irritated.

"Mr. Clydde is on the phone. H-He would like to speak to you."

Hendricks sighed. "Why didn't you just transfer him to me?"

The assistant's expression clearly tensed after hearing her mistake. "O-Oh. I-I uhh f-forgot how to do that sir." She quickly bowed to him so he could perhaps forgive her for her own ignorance.

"I-I'm sorry sir!"

Hendricks got up from his chair and put on his grey suit jacket to cover his formal work suit. "That's okay sweetheart." He walked towards the door she was standing near. "Tell Clydde that I'm going to be taking an impromptu vacation." He walked passed his assistant and made his way for the elevator.

His assistant followed him through the workfloor. "A-Are you sure? Mr. Clydde was expecting to talk to you all weeklong."

"Yes. I'm positive." His said; irritation coming back into him.

"Alright… What should I tell him though? He's going to want to know why you're taking a… 'Impromptu vacation'."

He reached the elevator and waited for it to open.

"To get my son out of some bullshit."

The girl was shocked by the lawyer's choice of words; but knowing who he was, he was going to get away with that kind of talk as he usually does.

"Are you serious? Do you really want me to say that?"

The door opened and Hendricks hopped in and pressed the lobby button. "Yes and I'm sure he'll be very understanding. Trust me they always are."

Hendricks waved goodbye to the assistant as the elevator was finally going down.

It took a while but he reached the ground lobby and walked out the building undetected.

The weather in Yisdrill was nice and sunny as it caused Hendricks to use his hands as visor from the sun beaming down on his tanned skin. The palm trees greatly juxtaposed his stuffy business attire. "Shit. I wish I could change but you aren't giving me the time Nando…"

He began to run to the entrance gate of Yisdrill to take a private ship to the island his son told him he was at.

"Kyuka…"

While running in his work suit, he pulled out a Baby Mushi. He dialed a few numbers and waited.

"…..Hello." A rugged voice answered

"I need two private Mech-soldiers to meet me out the front of the gate. Pronto."

"Right away Mr. Hendricks."

He pressed the end button on the snail and rushed his way to the gate.

 _ **AN: There goes Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure when I can post another chapter for I have family over :/ Wish me luck guys…**_

 _ **Translations**_

 _ **Modo Swarm: Swarm Mode**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Here we are Mr. Hendricks."

The lawyer got his briefcase and prepared to depart from the private ship.

"Thank you." He looked at the two mech-soldiers that were asleep from the long trip. The amount of extra time spent was partially his fault as he should have known that the marines were not going to keep Ferdinand at a resort island like Kyuka. No, they sent him to Mock Town for holding. He had to tell the captain of the ship to change course in the middle of their voyage.

He sighed and snapped his fingers in the faces of the two personal paid soldiers. "Hey. Wake up. We're here."

They immediately jumped up from being awoken. "Oh… uh we're sorry sir." One of them muffled through the metal helmet that was a part of the uniform. The mech-soldier outfit was one of class and royalty; with capes, crosses, emblems and everything else. Their primary color was Black and Gold which was the islands colors. These soldiers were the most powerful and there are hundreds of them of equal strength, each soldier capable of taking out over a dozen Marines ships. God forbid if Yisdrill ever got into a war… they would be prepared.

The two titan sized masked soldiers gathered their rifles and holstered it on their backs.

Hendricks shook his head at the sleeping warriors and turned his attention to the captain of the ship. "Listen I'm gonna be here for a while so you can either wait here or go back to Yisdrill. I'll call you when I need you." He said making his way to the door with the two soldiers walking with him.

The captain yelled back. "Got it sir!"

The three made their way off the ship and walked through the town streets; people staring at awe at their presence. Hendricks ignored their reactions and marched to the holding facility where his son was.

…

The three reached the industrial like run down holding facility. They entered through the front door and checked in, earning looks from the other workers in the building.

"I take it you're here to see your son?" A guard asked.

Hendricks didn't answer as he gave the guard a glare making him take a step back. The answer was fairly obvious.

"A-Alright. If you can follow me to our visitation room you can talk to him."

The guard took the three to the visitation room where they had to wait to see Ferdinand. The guard had waited by the door while the three Yisdrillians sat at a table.

Time went by and to help soothe the tense atmosphere one soldier decided to talk.

"You know… despite the fact that this island is a place for mostly pirates, hardly anyone commits a crime." A mech-soldier informed the other two.

"Really?" The other soldier beamed with intrigue.

"Yeah… it's like the pirates here-"

"Where the hell is he?" Hendricks shot out at the guard by the door, stopping the conversation.

"U-Uh. H-he should be here- Oh wait he's coming in now sir!" He bumbled out, opening the door the chained Yisdrillian. He was brought in by two other guards who escorted him to the table where his father was. They brought Ferdinand down on the seat across the table from his father.

Hendricks was greatly relieved to see that his son was okay. He was dressed in a traditional prisoner's garb. The fact that the marines had to arrest him because he saved a bunch of lives by destroying a defective machine frustrated him. There were plenty of witnesses there who witnessed it all and practically everyone is on Ferdinand's side. Those who aren't on his side says that he is not above the law.

"Nando."

"Dad."

Hendricks sighed with a tired smile on his face. "Where were you?"

Ferdinand shrugged his shoulders in ignorance "Truth is… I don't know. That bear cyborg thing sent me away to some island… with a three eyed person and some big lady. I'm not quite sure. I've been able to retract some of the memories but I can't be more descriptive of it."

Hendricks nodded his head. "Is that all you know? Of the island I mean… Can you say anything else?"

"Uhhhh yeah that's all I know. I-"

Hendricks put his hands out to stop his son from talking. "That's alright Nando." He leaned back on the chair and used a finger to scratch the back of his head. "So tell me about the incident on Sabaody."

Ferdinand straightened up. "Well. I was waiting on the ferry-"

"And that's because you wanted to leave the island early to avoid meeting any of the other Royal Family right?"

"Yeah. You-You heard about what happened? Do you think it went well?"

Hendricks scoffed. "That doesn't matter. As of right now that fat sweaty bastard may not even remember seeing you at all."

Ferdinand quirked an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Hendricks shot up straight in surprise of his lack of knowledge of what happened to the Noble family. "You didn't hear? Apparently some pirate kid knocked Charloss into a coma at the auction house."

Ferdinand was shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. It just goes to show that some people don't give a damn about who and what you are. So you have to be very careful out there. Even I'm not really safe. Even with these two titans with me" The two guards sitting to side of him froze when Hendricks said this. Hendricks felt their reaction to what he said but ignored it.

"Eh... Anyway. On with your story."

"Right… so I was on the ferry watching the marines battle these pirates-"

"Supernovas." Hendricks added.

"… Yeah. So when one of the pirates attacked a machine it went haywire and it began to fire lasers randomly. It was about to fire at the ferry so I used my devil fruit ability to stop it."

Hendricks nodded his head, showing that he was following his son's story.

"Trying to be a hero huh?"

"Well it's either that or let everyone die."

"Hmm."

"Anyway. I went out there and aided the marines in taking down the pirates. We won and I was prepared to leave but I was stopped when the marines tackled me to the ground. The leader of the troop didn't look happy when he arrested me; like as if he was forced to follow an order he didn't want to do."

An intrigued face formed on the lawyer. "Interesting. Say no more son. Daddy's gonna get you out of this."

Ferdinand took exception of the way his father talked to him because as of right now he didn't care as long as he could free him from this.

He sighed. "Thanks Dad. A-Also is there any news about me hosting the Torré Awards… in Dressrosa?"

Hendricks chuckled. "I'd give up on that if I were you."

Ferdinand face and demeanor depressed after hearing that. He understood why he would be skipped after all that happened.

"Listen it's not the end of the world. You're gonna get plenty of more opportunities later on in your career. Getting out of this shit should be your main-"

"Priority, I know I know." Ferdinand sighed. "So… They're going to put me on trial in a four days."

"They're really trying to rush this aren't they?"

"Yeah. I think that this is the best chance the World Government has to try and stick it Yisdrill and get some money out of me. By arresting me on some bogus charge."

Hendricks laughed at that. "It's not like they're gonna win against me. No matter what type of shit they toss."

"I know, but the fact that they had someone like **me** in handcuffs is a victory for them I bet."

"I bet, but I also plan on pressing charges on the marines for an unlawful arrest."

"Unlawful?" He itched closer to his father so no one could get anything of what he would say. "I know that the arrest was bullshit, but they do have a case against me you know."

"You must've forgotten who I am. I have my ways alright. Those dipshits have no chance."

The lawyer looked at the clock. "Anyway. I think I should be going. I gotta talk to a few more people. You hang tight okay, I'll see you again in a day or two." Hendricks stood up from the table and went towards the door with his two guards in tow.

"Alright. See you soon dad." The two guards by the door stepped off the door and took Ferdinand away from room.

…

(Hendricks POV)

I finally made my way out of the depressing bricked holding facility and made my way to a hotel resort on the other side of the island. I checked into the building with my two personal soldiers and rented two separate rooms. I had one all for myself while the two robots had to share the other.

I reached the floor and door he was given. I entered the room and waved the robot soldiers away to their own rooms, next door to mine. Sighing, I threw my suitcase at the bed and began to fumble around with my tie to take it off.I tossed it onto the bed when I finally got it off. I went over to the window to look at the starry night sky. In the distance of the island's horizon I could see the Holding Facility.

I walked away from the window and went to the rooms Den Den Mushi machine. I had called several other clients and of mine as I still had to take care of firm. I would make sure to call the marine HQ for any other info could get about my sons arrest.

I took off my black suit jacket and began to unbutton my purple shirt in the bathroom.

"Some 'three eyed lady and big woman'… that couldn't be? I mean Kuma couldn't have known that Charlotte was his mother… could he?" I took my shirt off and was left in a plain white t-shirt. I turned on the cold water faucet and ran the water over my hands to splash it over my face. Even more thought provoking was the fact that Kuma still hasn't been found after everything that happened.

"Why do this shit now Drag-"

(Normal POV)

"There you go… Mister Hendricks. Boyoyon" A voice hazed out.

The lawyer fell to the bathroom floor when he felt a dart prick into his neck. He tried to scream for help but nothing came out. All he could do was look at the source of his dismay. He saw a figure of average height. After inspecting it longer he could tell that it had a strange looking build as some body parts were much bigger than they normally should be. The mysterious also sported a thin white mask that didn't cover all of his head.

Hendricks looked over to the wall that blocked away his two soldiers.

"Oh... don't worry about them. They can't sense me with their haki. I can't be sensed by it." He teased with a load confidence.

Hendricks tried to reach for a nearby object for protection but he was dragged out of the bathroom and placed in a sack by the masked man. The intruder tied up the sack and swung it over his back with ease.

"Now onto Ms. Charlotte. She has a lot to say to you ya know…" He jested.

…

A night has passed since the strange disappearance of Lorenzo D. Hendricks. It was first discovered by the two mech-soldiers who tried to report back to him in the early morning. They knocked on the door and when they got no response after minutes they broke it down. They found out that there was no one in the room and the slightly cracked window gave them the impression that someone had broken in; which was near impossible because they would have easily sensed.

They reported the disappearance to the leader of their army. Embarrassed, the entire army kept the situation from the media while the two soldiers searched the island up and down for the entire day. With no luck, the leader dispatched several of troopers to the outside world to search the lawyer, who was set to defend his son in a case in **now**... three days. They were going to flip the world upside down to find him; but the two hired soldiers came to a conclusion of who might've took him.

"I'm telling you, it has to be those government bastards who took him. I mean who else would want to take away the only thing protecting Ferdinand from being arrested."

"That seems logical but, that seems like a bold thing for them to do. They'd outta know that this is going to vex Yisdrill."

"I know." One soldier sighed. "I just hope this doesn't bring forth a major event."

"You and me both."

…

The court date for Ferdinand has arrived finally. The guards let Ferdinand out of handcuffs to dress him up for his court appearance. Decorated in a fancy dress suit and pants; he was ready for the case. The moment he had left the holding facility the paparazzi was all over him. A guard behind him had given him a towel to cover his face from the flashing lights.

Even in the face of the vicious media around him he still had a confident front. When he was first placed in handcuffs in Sabaody he thought about posting bail, but after finding out about the ridiculous charge and thinking about it, he wanted no other lawyer than his father to help him. He knew that with his father defending him that this will be a breeze.

However, unknown to Ferdinand and a lot of others, Hendricks has disappeared a few days back leaving Ferdinand with no lawyer to protect him. The Yisdrillian was finally escorted to the court building. The building was bustling with voices that Ferdinand couldn't see due to the towel. He was sent through a door where it was much quieter.

"We in the court room yet?" Ferdinand asked.

He was given no answer as the towel was yanked off his dreaded head. He saw that he was in the courtroom. He knew that he was early as hardly anyone was here yet. Half of the jury was still absent and **some** media outlets were present.

He was escorted to his table which he found was lacking someone. He brushed it and took a seat on the brown mahogany chair. He yawned and stretched. _'Let's try and make this quick dad.'_

Minutes began to pass as more people arrived into the courtroom. However Ferdinand's lawyer was still not present; which began to worry him.

"The hearing will begin in three minutes."

Ferdinand began to sweat. "Where the hell are you dad?" He said through clenched teeth. Ferdinand's mind was running astray, like a beehive. Where was his father? Why is he late? Is he okay?

The questions in his mind came to a halt when a balding man in a suit that wasn't his father took a seat next to him.

"Hello there, Mr. Ferdinand."

Ferdinand shot up an eyebrow. "Who are you?" He asked curious.

The strange man opened up his brief case. "Ah. Y-You haven't been told?"

Ferdinand shook his no. ' _Should I know something?_ '

"Oh… well your father Mr. Hendricks... His current whereabouts are unknown."

"What do you mean unknown?!" He yelled softly. Luckily no one heard him

"He… uhhh. A few days ago, his personal soldiers checked in on him and found out that he had disappeared from his hotel room."

Ferdinand face went white which was hard to tell from the lightness of his tanned skin. "D-D-Do they know w-where he is?" He said shook.

"Unfortunately no."

His worry isn't about the case anymore. His father told him that he'll see him again before the case but he failed to show up. He brushed it off, but after finding out that he disappeared he felt his stomach dropped. He wouldn't wander off somewhere so most likely he was kidnapped by someone. His father is a very rich and powerful man and plenty of nefarious hands would love to get a hold of him. Or maybe it wasn't even some criminal… He thought back to what his dad said back at the cafeteria.

Ferdinand was panicking.

The new lawyer wanted Ferdinand to be focused on the case and telling him about his father wasn't going to help him do that.

"Umm, so I am going to be your defender Mr. Ferdinand. I am a public defender, but I know the facts about your case. So just leave it to me alright?"

Ferdinand gave the man a brainless nod. He knew nothing of this man or how well he can perform. All he knew was that he wasn't Lorenzo D. Hendricks. His father.

Everything else that was said was tuned out by him. The questions and doubts came back to his head; even worse than before.

…

Lost in thought, he tuned out the entire case until the conclusion, when he heard the last thing he would want to hear as a Yisdrillian.

"The jury finds the defendant Lorenzo D. Ferdinand guilty of destruction of government property."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the trial had ended, soon enough the entire world had learned of the disappearance of Lorenzo D. Hendricks on top of the verdict of Lorenzo D. Ferdinand's case. The immediate theory is that the government is responsible for the entire thing, however they have vehemently denied any involvement in the disappearance of the lawyer, but the public and Yisdrill still remained skeptic, thus making the relationship with Yisdrill and the World Government even tenser.

Ferdinand's arrest however was short as he paid bail the moment he had been convicted. He was given a sentence of 10 years in prison, something he wanted no part of. The cost of the bail was set to the max for anyone committed of destruction of government property. The reason because they'd knew he would pay it no matter what the cost was. The amount was going to put a tiny dent in his wallet but he would live. What was going to actually harm his wallet was buying back his citizenship to Yisdrill. With him being convicted of a serious crime, it tarnished his ties to Yisdrill, making him an ordinary citizen. Luckily for him, everything there in Yisdrill was still his. His house, his work (surprisingly), he hadn't miss paying any bills, it was all the same for him.

' _Everything except for my dad_.' Ferdinand though grimly.

The currently ex-Yisdrillian sighed. Like everyone else, he too believed that the World Government had something to do with everything that has been going on. What he said to his father about the government was said as a joke. He had no idea they would do something like that just to mess with **one** Yisdrillian. There was a small part of him that still doubted it though as the risk was too high for the government.

Yawning, Ferdinand laid down on the cheap motel bed in a room he had paid for. He had gotten back his wallet and his original white clothes he had been arrested in minus the glasses (they were there for fashion, he doesn't need them to see). They were even nice enough to wash all the dirt off of it for him. This was all he had to wear as he had learned that the clothes he had left on the ferry back in Sabaody was nicely shipped back to Yisdrill.

The plan for him is to take the earliest ferry to Water 7; Ferry #2 and from there he can take a cruise ship to Yisdrill. He was originally going to looking for his dad but after finding out that the Yisdrillian army has been deployed he decided to let them search. With the technology they have they would do a better job than him or any other investigator or detective.

The next ferry going to Water 7 was leaving in 6 hours at nighttime, so he decided to relax for a bit and think.

…

"So this is where he is?"

"Yes Master Roswald. Our sources has indicated that he is currently located in a motel on the other side of the docks." A suited agent reported

"Good."

The inhabitants and visitors to Mock Town were given a lot of attention; with Ferdinand's trial, Hendricks' disappearance and now a visit from World Nobles; Saint Roswald and Saint Shalulia, and after the incident at the Auction House they were in no mood to be messed with.

The nobles were seated at a café diner table, with every citizen near cowered in fear, too afraid to leave their spot in fear of being called out by the wicked family.

"I don't see why we have to get this guy for Charloss. He's not even conscious." Shalulia informed, annoyed by the idea her father thought up.

Roswald took a sip from his tea while sitting atop of a new fishman slave. "Silence. This is the best opportunity we could have to get him the best gift he could possibly ever get."

"But still. The government officials told us to leave the Yisdrillian boy alone. You know, to not cause more problems." She said, filing her nails.

Roswald sneered at that request they made for them. "Tch. Political affairs means nothing to me."

The elderly man turned his head to his two knights. "You two! Go to the motel Lorenzo D. Ferdinand is located at and bring him to me at once! Use force if necessary."

"Understood sir." The duo said at the same time as they both departed.

…

After a rejuvenating rest, Ferdinand was prepared to check out. With nothing packed he was walking to the door to leave, but stopped as soon as he heard a knock on it.

"Hmm? Who could that be?" he said to himself softly. He tried to check through the peephole but it was too dirty to see out of.

After everything that happened he decided to be cautious. "Who is it?"

"We are the knights of the Saint family; Saint Roswald would like to have a word with you."

Ferdinand shot up his eyebrows then sighed silently. ' _I don't have time for this. I have a ship to catch._ '

He opened the door to see two metal armored knights that towered over him.

"What does Saint Roswald want with me?" He asked.

The two knights paused. "… No questions. Roswald is expecting you at the café near the docks." The tone they had use was domineering against him. Like he was beneath him and as Ferdinand remembered… he actually was now. And if the Saint family wants to see him, it's not going to be for an autograph.

Still he kept calm and did as the knight said. "A-Alright. Let me just check out real quick okay?"

The two knights complied and let Ferdinand check out of the motel.

…

The comedian and the two knights made their way through the night streets, opposite of the direction Ferdinand needed to go to catch the ferry.

"Soooo… what do you think he wants to talk to me for?" He innocently asked.

He was once again given no answer. Ferdinand felt like a prisoner walking the green mile with the imposing knights as the prisoner guards. Everyone who he walked passed whispered something to the person nearest to them, obviously about him. He wanted to just run away from the two knights and with his devil fruit ability he could've done it with ease, but he didn't want to be a wanted man, all he wanted was to go back home and get everything in order.

The trio soon arrived to the café where the Nobles were waiting and once again, Ferdinand grimaced at the scene. Saint Roswald was sitting on what looked like a fishman who looked at Ferdinand like he could help him.

Ferdinand gave him a look of sympathy as the fishman looked back down.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. The great Lorenzo D. Ferdinand." Roswald grinned with mockery in his voice.

Ferdinand was shaking at their presence. He chuckled lightly. "Tis I." He jokingly raised the bottom tips of white shirt up like a skirt and bent his legs to bow down.

Roswald's smile dissolved from his face slowly. Ferdinand caught this as he knew what caused it.

' _Fuck! I forgot that we're not equals!'_

He quickly went down on one knee to apologize.

"I-I'm sorr-"

"You insolent little shit!" Roswald screeched, spit hitting his resin bubble. With Ferdinand down on one knee it was the perfect opportunity for Roswald to strike him in the head. Which he did with his walking cane.

 _ ***THWACK***_

The blunt wooden object struck Ferdinand directly on his temple which was not protected by the softness of his dreadlocks. Ferdinand immediate went down to the ground in agonizing pain, his vision slowly dipping into black. The Saint continued his rant as he began to stomp on his back.

Everyone near watched as the beloved entertainer was assaulted by the corrupt noble. Shalulia watched on in laughter as she enjoyed seeing the former Yisdrillian get beaten into a pulp.

"Hahaha! Not so high and mighty now huh!?" She teased.

The people and fans of Ferdinand were outraged by this but knew better than to lose their life by trying to stop it.

The father noble had to be pulled away by their suited agent to prevent further injury being put onto the entertainer. He was beginning to act like his son.

Ferdinand's vision came back as he removed his hand from the open wound on the side of his head. He was surprised and shocked to see his own blood on his hands. He had been attacked before by pirates who were bold enough to actually attack him, but he was never attacked like this. The sight of his own blood made him woozy.

He put a forearm to the wound to stop the blood from dripping onto the ground. His white clothes were once again dirtied by the dusty ground beneath him and the red blood soaking in on the forearm of his white button up shirt.

He slowly rose back up to his knee to gather himself after the sudden attack. "Ah… Shit" He mumbled while rising to his feet.

Roswald glared at the two knights. "What are you waiting for!? Apprehend him!"

One of the two knights pulled out a pair of seastone handcuffs to arrest the bleeding entertainer.

With gritted teeth, Ferdinand uttered. " _ **Modo Swarm."**_

Before the two guards could reach him, Ferdinand transformed into small pieces of black goopy pieces of mass. Confused the guards, let Ferdinand escape a third arrest by letting the black substance fly to a nearby roof.

The noble family was shocked as well, but Roswald was the first to get out of the mystified state. "What are you two waiting for!? Get him!" he ordered with pure rage in his voice.

"Understood sir!" The two knights responded together; but they had no idea how to 'get him' as he just transformed and went away. They both went in one direction and went the other as soon as they found the other going another way.

Shalulia sighed at their idiocy, "You idiots! He's going to board the ferry going to Water 7! Stop the ship from leaving!"

The two bumbling knights straightened up and went towards the direction of said ferry.

…

The black puddle that was Ferdinand raced through the rooftops of Mock Town to reach the ferry station. In his current condition he couldn't pay for the trip. He would have to sneak on the ship with his devil fruit abilities. Something that should be easy.

The station was in plain view from where he was and he believed that the knights were never going to find him in this form so up high at night.

Little did the entertainer know, the knights were not looking for him as they were racing for the ferry to stop it from leaving the island.

The ferry station on Mock Town had plenty of ships going to many different destinations.

Ferdinand finally reached the yard and went into his normal form on top of a building to observe which ferry was going to Water 7.

He knew the ferry number but after getting hit over the head, it wasn't so clear to him anymore, and in his current bloodied state he couldn't go down and ask someone. Neither could he wait the next day for the next one as the Noble family was most likely going to put an APB out for him.

Groaning, he went back into his swarm mode to zip through the night sky to the ferry with the number 7 painted on to it. He knew it was a dumb reason to believe that it was going to Water 7 but if the ship wasn't going there he would just get on another ferry.

The puddle of matter stuck to the exterior walls of the boat, which then crawled its way to the starboard. It was littered with people walking around and he didn't want to get stepped on. He zipped through a nearby air vent and avoided detection.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Ferry #7 is preparing to leave the station in 3 minutes." An automated female voice informed over an intercom that spoke to the entire station.

' _Damn. I was hoping for them to at least say where the ship is going…_ ' Ferdinand sighed and crawled deeper into the vent. ' _Here's for a long ride_.'

Back at the station, two Noble Knights were looking for the Ferry #2 which was going to Water 7. They marched on the ship and ordered the captain to stop the ferry from sailing off.

"We are here for an inspection of this ship for the whereabouts of Lorenzo D. Ferdinand. If anyone knows where he might be please step forward and we will let you all go. If anyone is storing him from us then you will be suspect for punishment." A knight said, sounding like he was reading something off a script.

An orchestra of griping came from the passengers. They were going to be here for a long time as the knights were going to eventually find out that Ferdinand was nowhere on the ship.

"Ferry #7 is shipping off now the next ferry will arrive in... 7:00 AM" The automated voice said to the entire station.

The knights ignored the voice as they continued to search the ferry for any trace of Ferdinand.

…

It took Ferdinand awhile but he managed to know how to get to places with the air vent and his first trip was the bathroom.

It was empty. He got out of his swarm mode once again and turned himself back to a normal human being. He shook the red-brown dreads out of his face as looked at his face in the mirror.

Luckily for him the bleeding stopped but he was going to need medical help for the large open wound on the side of his forehead. Dried up blood had streaked down his face. He looked at the white clothes he had on a flinched at the look of them. His shirt had huge stains of his blood the torso and a huge stain on his right sleeve which soaked in the blood. His pants were coated in dirt once more as was his shirt. He looked like a million belly mess as of right now. He grabbed a paper towel and soaked it in sink water to wipe off the blood on his face and the portion surrounding the wound.

After he was done cleaning his face he threw the red soaked paper towel in the trash and looked back in the mirror and sighed. After everything that happened he was more than confident that the World Government had kidnapped his father.

"All just to make me a slave?" He pondered.

"I'm telling you. They're just asking for a war!"

"No way. I-I can't believe that the government would do something as bold as that to Yisdrill."

Two women entered the bathroom. Ferdinand had heard them before they had entered. He used his devil fruit abilities to go down the sink drain. He didn't go all the way down; he was high enough to hear their conversation.

' _I'm in the girl's room?_ '

"Say what you want, but you can't deny that the world's going crazy right now."

"I know. You have pirates attacking Nobles, Whitebeard declaring war against Marineford and now, a kidnapped Yisdrillian."

"I'm a get me house on the bottom of the ocean or something. No way do I want wind of what's to come."

"Ha! Make room for me when you get that type of house."

The two girls giggled at the ridiculous dream. "Anyway. They said that we should be reaching Sabaody in two days, which should give us enough time to watch the execution."

"Ugh. You really wanna watch that?"

' _Sabaody!?_ ' Ferdinand cursed in his mind.

"Yeah." She answered with a tone that sounded like it was obvious. "We're talking about Whitebeard vs… practically the-"

Ferdinand wasn't able to catch the rest of what the woman had said as one of them turned on the water. His devil fruit ability reacted weirdly when exposed to water. In his swarm mode, he shot down the pipe to avoid any further exposure.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a long ride for Ferdinand as he was bored on just the first day. He had no one to talk to, nowhere to sleep and to get food forced him to be crafty and sneaky. After some time on the trip he was able to creep into the infirmary room to get a bandage to cover the wound on his head that he had gotten from the older noble.

Knowing that he was going to be a wanted man, he had to change his appearance as he was easy to spot due to his fame. After some planning and surveying the shifts of the lost and found workers, he picked the perfect time to break in. He seeped through the air vent and went undiscovered by the security cameras. He sifted through the clothes until he found an outfit that was a perfect disguise for him. He had enough time in the room alone to change. He took off his white clothes excluding the grey undershirt that was still clean and put them in a pile. He put on a pair of tan khakis and a black and gold striped hoodie.

"Island colors. I don't think anyone's gonna notice it." He said to himself.

Ferdinand put a hand on his head and flowed his fingers through his dreads.

"I'm gonna need a hat to cover all this."

He once again dug through the pile of clothes and found a red and black checkered knitted trapper hat. Despite the thickness of his hair the hat fitted on his head. He also sported a pair of sunglasses with amber lenses.

The outfit didn't match but no one should know he was in this. He heard a sound come from the door and shot through the air vent using his devil fruit powers to avoid any kind of detection.

…

After another day on the ferry the ship has finally reached Sabaody. It docked on the Hotel area. Due to the incident at the auction house they had to relocate.

' _The fucking ship should have been here in the first place.'_

The passengers began to depart from the ship with their luggage while Ferdinand sneaked off the ferry in his swarm form and to the island. He reached an alleyway and went back to his human form. In his disguise, he went out into the public streets and walked among everyone else. He was going to have to ask someone when and where he could get on the boat to Water 7.

In the corner of his eye, he could see a street vendor selling some type of bike. He looked like knew this island.

The vendor was behind a counter with the words Bon Cherie on the awning above it. The man wore a yellow and purple open flower shirt.

"Step right up people! Step right up! Brand new bubble bikes! On sale now! Rent or buy!"

Ferdinand raced through the people ignoring the salesman to ask him a question.

"Hey. Excuse Me?" Ferdinand asked, making the cone headed vendor look at him.

"Hello there! You interested in buying a bike. It's at a low cost due to a relocation of the business. 450 belly!"

Ferdinand smiled at the man in regret. "Sorry I'm not interested. I just wanted to know if you knew if there was a ship going to Water 7."

The man's smile dropped. "Sorry I don't! But! If you buy one of my bikes, you could just use it to ride all the way there."

Ferdinand shook his head to decline. "Ah no I'm good man. Have a good day." As he said this he could've heard the vendor whisper something negative about him under his breathe.

He continued to walk down the path to where mostly everyone else was going.

' _There most likely going to watch that war._ ' The whole incident was a huge developing story. First it was supposed to be a basic execution, now it's a huge war with Whitebeard.

He sighed. _'I guess I have some time to spare…'_

…

Ferdinand followed a few people who arrived to the scene of a huge crowd of people watching a giant screen in a plaza. The footage was shaky as it must've been hard to get a good shot of the action.

He then looked around the plaza for any signs of a ship and grunted when he found no signs of any.

Suddenly, Ferdinand inwardly jumped when he heard a loud ocean of gasps and screams. He looked back at the screen and saw what appeared to be a man apparently getting punched through his chest. The cameraman was able to capture the violent moment for the entire world to see.

Ferdinand felt an intense chill go down his spine, most likely from what he just watched.

He wasn't able to catch any more of it as he flinched away from the TV in pain and went the other direction, but he wasn't able to go far as he pushed forward by a separate large crowd of people who was rushing to see what was happening. Ferdinand was pushed down to the ground and was stepped on by the people above him. The entire scene was frantic making Ferdinand shift into his swarm form to try and get some space. With all the people around he should be able to get around safely which he was as he snuck his way to the back of a building with his disguise still on.

He transformed back to normal. "Pretty sure no one saw that…"

Ferdinand began to walk away from the whole commotion at the viewing and tried to leave the District.

…

He made his way down plenty of turns and made way for people wanting to see the war. Everyone was rushing and Ferdinand was practically the only one going to the opposite direction.

With the direction and assertiveness the people put forth to try and see the war, there was of course the occasional bumps and trips, but one hit was more hostile than any other one.

When the two bodies collided, Ferdinand was the one who fell down. The other party didn't budge that much due to the other being much bigger.

Ferdinand was the first to apologize as he tried to scramble back up to his feet. "Oh crap, I-I'm sorry about that-"

"Watch where the you're going shithead!" A voice warned menacingly.

The warning drew a few eyes but they all just went their own way not wanting any part.

Ferdinand jumped at the harshness of the others tone. He was about to confront the man but as he turned around he was greeted by a familiar face. He was left silent.

"Are you blind you idiot!?"

"Kidd relax we're about to leave the island. We shouldn't draw unnecessary attention to ourselves."

Ferdinand was still grounded when the subordinate tried to relax the captain. He got back up and dusted his clothes. He checked to see if his hat was still in place to cover all his hair which it was.

"L-Like I said. I'm sorry about that."

Kidd was about to push things even further but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go Kidd." The masked man said in a stern voice.

Kidd sneered at the apologizing man. "Piece of trash…"

He then jerked his shoulders to remove his first mates hands off of him. He finally began to walk away with this entire crew following suit.

Ferdinand was grateful and relieved to see the man leave him alone. He chuckled lowly to himself. ' _Well that went smoothly._ '

"What was that?" A voice dripping with rage asked.

Ferdinand quickly turned his head around to look at the man who asked the simple question.

"Hmm." Ferdinand innocently responded.

"I asked 'what was **that**?'" Kidd asked more slowly.

Ferdinand scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion and ignorance.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kidd began to walk to the trembling man. "I think you know what I'm talking about… was that a chuckle I just heard from you?"

The words left the pirates mouth like venom.

"Uhh… yeah. I-I'm sorry. I was just laughing about the whole incident is all. I wasn't laughing at you."

Kidd then charged after the man and grabbed him by the hoodie he was wearing.

"Enough of your fucking 'sorry's! Is there something about me that makes you laugh? Huh?"

The last thing Ferdinand wanted was to draw attention to himself, and this guy sure as hell wasn't helping him.

"N-No."

As soon as he answered a cool steel blade was placed on his neck.

"Then why laugh about me behind my back you pussy?"

Ferdinand was really at a loss for words right now. It was one thing for this guy to insult him and treat him like this, but it's another for no one to come by and not try to help.

' _Most of the marines are at that damn war now, and the only ones available know better than to stop a psycho like this.'_

"Listen man, I apologize for any –"

Ferdinand was cut short by a powerful force bringing him down to ground. The person behind the force was the same one holding the knife and now the same one straddling him down with a knife still on his neck. He could've very easily escaped with his devil fruit ability but he didn't want anyone to know who he really was so he stayed beneath the cruel captain.

"Do you know who the fuck you're talking to!? Don't act like as if we're fucking equals you-"

Kidd stopped his yelling when he saw what appeared to be a brown dreadlock slip through the man's trapper hat.

A smirk appeared on his pale face. "Well~ what is this?" He teased, twirling the dread around his pale and pointy fingers.

Ferdinand quirked an eyebrow because he had no idea what the captain was talking about but when he felt something messing with his hair he knew he was in deep trouble.

"Shit…"

The smirk expanded. "You don't mind if I take these glasses off of ya right?"

Ferdinand tried to escape from the Supernova but the captain was much heavier than he was so he was helpless as his glasses were removed from his face.

Kidd started to chuckle himself when he saw the brown eyes that belonged to none other than Lorenzo D. Ferdinand. He didn't need any other info other than the eyes and the one lock of hair to identify the man who he was about to kill a few days ago on this same island.

"I guess I hit the fuckin' jackpot didn't I?"

Ferdinand gave up exerting his strength to get rid of the Supernova as he was immovable. He then tried to reason with the insane man.

"C'mon man. Can you just get off me please?" He pleaded.

Kidd chuckled again at the man's request. "No. If you want me off you're gonna have to take me off." To further his point Kidd crossed his arms over his chest.

Ferdinand rolled his eyes. "You gotta be kidding me. What do you want from me? Money?"

"No, but I'll be sure to take that from you too…"

"Captain-sama, we should really leave this guy alone. He's in something deep with the government."

"Shut it Heat. I still have some unfinished business with this bastard."

Ferdinand quirked an eyebrow. "Unfinished business?"

Kidd glared at the comedian. "Yeah **prey**. Unfinished business. So you can either use that devil fruit of yours to fight or…"

Ferdiand felt a strong hand palming the trapper hat. "… or I could crush your fucking skull right here and now. Your choice."

Ferdinand winced in pain as the grip on the top of his head squeezed tight.

"No one's gonna help you ya know. The only marines here are too chicken shit to do anything to me so you better just use that ability of yours now."

The grip was getting tighter as Ferdinand was clenching his teeth to avoid any sound from leaving his mouth.

"Just a… little… more." Kidd grunted out putting more force in his hand.

By now everyone knew not to enter the street as they didn't want to possibly face the pirate captain's wrath.

While in pain, Ferdinand was able to shift his eyes around and saw that no one besides the pirates were around so if he didn't use his Devil Fruit, no one would find out.

"You really want me… to use my abilities huh?" He groaned out.

Kidd smirked down on the man in pain. "More than anything."

As soon as Kidd responded a tiny tendril wrapped around his neck and tightened up on him to match the vice grip he had on Ferdinand's head. With his arms pinned the best place Ferdinand could release a tentacle was from his mouth.

Kidd tried to talk but all that escaped was choking sounds. His vision was going black as all he could do release his hands from Ferdinand's head and tried to pry the tendril off from his neck. The lack of oxygen made him fall off of the comedian.

"Captain!"

Even with the menace off of him, he didn't release the tendril from the captain's neck, he in fact applied more pressure to it.

With his mouth open to allow the tendril to still choke the captain, Ferdinand managed to finally get up. He staggered when he got up on his feet, as his head was hurting from the squeeze the captain had on it. He put a palm to his forehead to stop the pounding.

Looking at the captain who was close to death, Ferdinand wasn't looking at the masked pirate speeding towards him.

When he realized it, it was too late as the first mate gave the comedian a fierce dropkick which sent him flying down the street which in turn freed Kidd from the strangulation.

Kidd tried to catch his breath, taking in huge deep breaths to get back to normal. Killer immediately rushed to his side, but Kidd rejected any kind of help.

"Dammit Killer…" He coughed. "Why'd you stop him? We were having a duel." Kidd got back all the air he needed and smirked at the man that was hit away.

After the impact, Ferdinand reached up and checked if the hat was on properly which it surprisingly was. He then turned his eyes to the red haired captain who was smirking at him like a madman.

Kidd laughed. "Hehehe. This is what I wanted." Kidd's arm began to show sparks of purple.

"C'mon Silverspoon! Show me what you got!"

 _ **AN: And there you have it! Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of stuff going on, and with me starting work now, I may not be able to update as often. I will still try though because I love y'alls!**_

 _ **Anyway hoped you like it!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Large pieces of destroyed metal and debris were flying around the vicinity surrounding the Kidd Pirates and Ferdinand. With all the objects flying around Kidd's own comrades was also in the line of danger. Not that it mattered to Kidd whose main focus was the Yisdrillian.

"Come out and face me you wimp!"

A worried crewmate of his came out of their hiding spot. "C-Captain, I think we should leave that guy alone. I heard he's wanted personally by the nobles!"

Kidd snickered. "Like I could give a shit about the nobles."

With the brash comment the subordinate hid back.

Kidd returned his focus back to trying to fish out his target with flying objects. After a few seconds has passed Kidd grew tired of waiting for the comedian to come back out so he began to form a hand made by metal and debris.

The still disguised Ferdinand was taking cover behind a wooden shack that was beginning to tear away due to the magnetic captain.

From his position he was facing away from Kidd. ' _This guy's freaking crazy. I've gotta get away from this guy before any marines show up._ '

He slowly peeked his head out from the shack, and he immediate jumped away from the wooden shack as a giant metal hand came from the side and swatted it away, destroying it with ease.

Ferdinand stared at the hand that nearly killed him and then quickly turned his attention to an alleyway that could lead to his escape from the madman.

He quickly sprung up to his feet and made a bee line towards his possible escape route, however Kidd had rose his hand up high in the air and slammed it down with a loud boom. The hand missed Ferdinand greatly, but that was Kidd's plan.

The impact was so great that it caused Ferdinand to trip from the shockwaves and put his running to a halt.

He didn't quit however as he rose back to his feet to still try and leave. He was stopped however by the cold grasp of metal and steel.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Kidd was able to capitalize on Ferdinand's stumble and once again have him in literally in the palm of his hands.

"So, I'll ask you once again. Are you going to use your abilities and fight me or…" He then began to squeeze the comedian by tightening the fist of his metal hand causing him to shriek in pain and loss of breath. "am I going to have to kill you? You have 10 seconds to decide."

Kidd was enjoying his discomfort as he laughed at his cries of pain.

"And just to make sure you don't run away like the coward you are…" He then turned his attention to his crewmates that were taking cover. "Hey! I need you all to keep watch on this bastard to make sure he doesn't run away! Now!"

At his request everyone removed themselves from cover and began to stand around their captain and the comedian crushed in the air.

Kidd looked back at the comedian who was beginning to turn pale and grinned.

"By the way you're ten seconds are over in three…two…one… and zero-"

"Stop right there Eustass Kidd!"

He removed the grin off his face and gave a death glare out to the marine officer who gave out the order to him.

He looked at the group of marines and quickly noticed that there weren't a whole lot of them. They were clearly understaffed because of the war at Marineford. They were all armed with shields and guns.

"Put the man down and surrender n-now!" The lead marine yelled to him.

Kidd continued to glare at the group before smirking at them. He heard the nervousness in the marine's voice and laughed at him.

"Is this some sort of joke? You think that you all are enough to beat me?"

The main officer stepped back to ready himself for attack.

The captain shook his head in disbelief. "Unfortunately for you I don't have time to play. As you can see I have unfinished business to take care of." He said, pointing at the disguised man he has hoisted up in the air by his metal fist.

"So you all can make do with my crew."

He waved his hands in the air gesturing for his crew to march forward and attack the group of marines and soon enough bullets were fired and a fight broke out.

Kidd stood still in his place to observe the mayhem.

It wasn't long before he turned his attention to the man trapped in his fist. He looked at him and noticed that he wasn't fighting it anymore. He skin was pale white and there was a little bit of blood coming out of his nose.

Kidd let out a disappointed 'hmph' to express his displeasure with killing the entertainer in such a boring way.

"How disappointing…"

Kidd then releases some pressure from his metal fist to let comedian drop to the ground with a thud causing the comedians hat to fall off from his head.

The captain shook his head at the lifeless body and turned his focus at the fight happening in front of him. It was one sided fight as his crew was making quick work of the marines.

He decided to let them have it.

The captain leaned back beside a large rock. "What a drag. Fucker didn't even put up a fight..."

Kidd let some moments pass by before remembering that he just killed a Yisdrillian, someone who usually carries a large amount of money on them.

He snickered, "Not like he's gonna have any use for it."

He stood up away from the rock and looked for the body. He scanned the whole place but he strangely didn't see anything resembling a body.

"What the hell…" Kidd began to sweat as he knew that he dropped him somewhere.

His mind immediately began to suspect that he wasn't dead.

Kidd began to search the area around him for any trace of the Yisdrillian.

"Where the fuck could he be?"

He looked everywhere and didn't even notice that the sounds of gunshot and swords clashing came to a stop.

The captain felt a hand on his shoulder, "Captain, are you alright?"

Kidd didn't listen to the question as he attempted to strike what was behind him in a paranoid frenzy.

Luckily for Killer he was able to block his captain with his forearm.

Kidd looked at his target and realized that it was just his first mate. His entire crew was behind him meaning the fact that they had won. They all had faces of shock as they didn't expect their captain to strike their first mate.

Kidd put his arm down and turned his attention back to what he was doing. He wasn't going to offer an apology to his first mate and Killer wasn't even expecting one from his captain. Instead he told them all what had happened.

His entire crew listened.

"Well if that's the case… then I think that bastard may have escaped by now Captain."

Kidd didn't want to believe it but from the way things are looking, it seems like that it may be the truth.

The Supernova Captain kicked a nearby pile of wood in frustration. A pile of wood that was formed because of the destruction he had caused trying to get his hands on the comedian.

"Motherfucker! I had that little shit in the palm of my hands again and he slips away like a little coward."

Kidd continues his tirade of expletives and irritation while the rest of his crew watched. During his rampage a few of his crewmates happened to notice something move in his hair.

"H-Hey C-Captain… what's that in your hair?"

Kidd glared at the crewmate that spoke and roughly put hand on his head to feel his hair and indeed did feel something strange in it. He tried to pick it up but it slipped out from his fingers and slivered away to the other end of his scalp.

Kidd grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling. "What the hell? Is this a slug?"

His entire crew stepped closer to inspect what was going on.

After a few attempts Kidd was successful as he picked up the slippery organism.

He put it out in front for everyone to see.

The slug was pure black but it seemed to lack the tentacles it would need to see and sense things, however Kidd didn't seem to care.

"Fucking gross…" He was about to crush it with his hands but was stopped when it grew tendrils out of its body.

The crew couldn't believe what they were seeing and neither could Kidd.

Kidd attempted to drop the organism but it wrapped its tendrils around his head to avoid being let go.

"Captain!" They all screamed. Killer took initiative and raced over to attempt to remove the tentacles from the Kidd's face.

The slug must've seen this as he quickly grew two more tendrils out of him and stuck them inside the still shocked red head's nose. More and more black matter went inside the nose until it was all gone and before Killer could do anything to help.

The slug had successfully made its way inside Kidd's body.

The now invaded Captain began to turn woozy as he began to stumble around. Luckily for him Killer was able to hold him.

"Captain! Captain!" He yelled to try and get his Captain from passing out.

He continued his efforts but they turned fruitless as Kidd's eyelids were draped down.

…

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hey. I think our guest is beginning to wake."

"It's about time. Untie him!"

"Yes Mam!"

The sound of loosened ropes and activity could be heard around the captive's head.

The captive moaned out due to gaining consciousness.

Suddenly the bag blocking away Hendricks's vision was gone. He hung his head down as the light hit his eyes for the first time in many days.

"Son of a bitch…" Hendricks groaned out.

Hendricks tried to move his hands but quickly found out that they were still bound by rope. He continued to fight it until a loud and thick voice spoke to him.

"You might as well stop that. Those ropes aren't going to get off of you anytime soon."

Hendricks promptly turned his head to meet the female voice. His eyes widened as he saw a giant woman lying on a large sofa that looked like it was specifically made for her.

"That will be all now. You may take your leave Bobbin."

"Thank you madam. Boyoyon"

A sound of a door closing brought Hendricks back to complete consciousness.

The giant woman slowly grinned at the sight of the lawyer. Spit stretching in her mouth like gum and drool slipping out of her mouth, burning the ground when it dropped off from her face. The appearance made the lawyers jaw drop.

"Long time no see Hendricks…"

Hendricks finally closed his mouth and responded back to her. "S-Same goes for you Charlotte."

Hendricks looks around and inspects his surroundings which was hard to do due to it being dark. "Quite a place you have here Charlotte. You really moved on up huh?"

The Yonko sneered. "Still the same sarcastic little worm. You haven't changed much."

Hendricks looks back at her and chuckles. "Yeah not much is different with me… but you on the other hand…" The lawyer wiggled his eyebrows in a demeaning manner.

Big Mom picked up on the tone of his voice and gathered up a large amount of spit in her mouth a spat it out a few feet away from Hendricks. The spit sizzled when it made contact with the floor.

"You better watch that tongue of yours. Unless you want to be burned alive."

Hendricks laughed at her threat. "Do you really wanna do that? After all… what would _Isaac_ \- I'm sorry… I mean _Nando_ think if he finds out that some big evil woman hurt his father?"

Charlotte's eyes expanded as she clenched her teeth in anger. The way the lawyer had phrased his words were like bullets to her. Normally she would have viciously eaten the Yisdrillian, but despite the rage she was feeling she knew he was right. She wouldn't sleep at night if she hurt her son in anyway.

"Who's to say that he finds out that he ever finds out that I killed you, or better… if anyone ever finds _you_ again Hendricks?"

The lawyer had a confident smile on his face. "That may be true, but still… do you really want to hurt Ferdinand by keeping him away from me?-"

"ENOUGH!" The tormented woman ordered. "Not only do you insult me! But you use him as a shield! I bet you think of him as a burden!"

Hendricks chuckled. "Oh! _Ferdinand_ is no burden. Trust me. He's a good kid and very successful… which is mostly because of me you know." After praising his son the lawyer then sighs. "It's just such a shame that you had to have him cursed."

Charlotte shifted herself on her special throne. "Cursed?"

The lawyer straightened his face. "Yeah. **Cursed**."

Charlotte thought about what he could mean and figured it out. "Oh… you mean that?" She laughed shakenly. "I didn't curse him. I gave him his life back!"

Hendricks furrowed his eyebrows together, "'Giving his life back…' That's what you call it? It seems more like a curse to me…" He mocked her for the last time, as his words were visibly beginning to hurt her emotionally

The giant Yonko stared at Hendricks with a blank expression on her face. Suddenly she got out of her chair and walked on her own two feet. She waddled over to the lawyer with her footsteps shaking the ground a bit. Hendricks looked at her walking towards him and his heart raced a bit thinking of what she was going to do.

She grabbed the man in her hands bringing him up to eye level with her. She applied no pressure as she was surprisingly gentle with him.

Her eyes were closed as she spoke. "Did you know the work and pain I had to go through Hendricks?"

The man in question quirked an eyebrow, signaling that he didn't.

This caused the woman to laugh. "That's right… After all these years, you still don't know huh? Well let me tell you what I had to go through…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was 10:24 AM, December 29th.

A woman was crying hysterically over the Mushi in a hospital room alone. Her cries hitting the ears of practically everyone on the same floor as her as she just learned the tragic news of her baby boy had just passed just after giving birth to it. The product of 9 months of labor has just left the world as soon as it came out. She wasn't able to hold it while it was alive, but the doctors granted her wish to still see the body. They were even courteous enough to leave her in the room alone while she grieved. While in the room she was able to make a call.

Most of the staff was expecting for the call to be an emotional one but the conversation turned violent as soon as it started.

"I-I'm sorry Charlotte… I really wish I could be there with you-"A sincere sympathetic male voice spoke over the line.

"Well you should you bastard! While I'm here at the hospital having to look at **my** dead son, you're in your goddamn office, going on with your life!" She screamed, pounding her fist on the counter.

The man on the other line went silent at the woman's snap.

Her crying continued as she tried to regain composure in her voice. "Y-You don't get it do you Hendricks? You don't seem to have a clue of what I had to go through. I had to make a lot of sacrifices for this thing… all while you stayed in your fancy fucking mansion in Yisdrill!"

Hendricks wanted to insert his side of the story but he knew that it wouldn't help as he knew that Charlotte needed to vent out her anger after all that happened to her.

"All you cared about was yourself! You didn't want anybody to know about the fact that you got me pregnant all so you could keep your fucking job! Do you have any idea how selfish that sounds?" She said.

Her words hit Hendricks in his heart as she was practically right. If anyone knew who he got pregnant he would be in trouble and it would be a major setback in his career field especially as a 23 year old.

"It was obvious from the beginning that you wanted nothing to do with all of this. That's why you left me here all alone huh? Because you don't care do you Hendricks? I bet the news of our son dying makes you absolutely fucking ecstatic. Now you can focus all on yourself-"

"Alright that's enough!" He shouted.

"You think I don't care for him? I gave you all that I could for him!" He yelled back. He would have kept on going but he realized that he was at work and getting in a shouting match with someone over the phone was an easy way to get fired.

He sighed, "Listen I know that what I'm doing could be easily seen as selfish and I get that and I'm truly sorry, but I promise when I rise up in the ranks, then I'll-"

"'When you rise up'!? Are you fucking serious!?" She screamed out, interrupting the lawyer.

"I swear Hendricks; you ruined my life… You ruined my fucking life!" She punched a hole through a wall while she spoke to him.

She sat herself down on a nearby chair and covered her face to try and stop herself from completely losing it. But unfortunately for her it was too late as she became more hysterical. She began to throw things around the room, punched more holes through the walls and just about destroy the room she was contained in.

There was a small window in her room that allowed doctors and others to see her breakdown but she didn't care. A few of them tried to open the door to try and stop her from destroying anything else, but they found the door to be locked.

One of the doctors spoke to her, his voice very meek. "Ms. Linlin, please open this-"

"Fuck off!" She then flung a microscope at the door to emphasize her rebellion.

"All right that's it. Someone call security… now!" One of them ordered.

Charlotte stared out the window and saw the faces of the shocked nurses and other staff staring at her in bewilderment. She quickly turned her head back to the deceased baby wrapped up in a blanket which was as still as a rock. She then turned to the Mushi Machine which was still on, meaning that Hendricks had heard everything that happened.

"Charlotte! Charlotte! You're gonna have to calm down or else there gonna take you to jail." Hendricks warned through whispering.

She just laughed at that possible threat. "I don't care about that Hendricks… but I just thought of an idea…" She said this in a low voice but Hendricks was able to pick it up.

She continued "I just thought of a really good solution to this problem."

Hendricks was really beginning to worry but he went along with her. "…What's the solution?"

Charlotte flipped the roughed up cinnamon red hair out of her face. She looked around the room for any cameras and then looked outside to make sure no one could possibly hear what she is going to say. For precaution she also closed the blinds and pushed the medical bed in front of the door to prevent anyone from seeing inside or getting it.

"I'm gonna give this boy one of those barcode things… You know the one that could resurrect him."

The eyes on the snail transponder widened at her "solution".

"A-Are you serious? That's your 'solution'?"

Charlotte hummed a yes.

Hendricks from over the line rubbed his forehead to prevent himself from yelling at her, especially over something as dangerous as this. Just talking about it could get them both in trouble.

"Do you realize how stupid that idea sounds?"

"Do you have any idea how selfish you sound!? I gave birth to this child alone. All by myself , while you sit there in your office and you think you have the right to call me stupid because I think it's unfair that this child hasn't lived a full life? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"… Someone who knows that that plan of yours is dangerous and pointless."

Hearing the word 'pointless' coming from Hendricks made her blood boil.

He continued. "Listen… the cost of the barcode is going to cost you an arm and a leg for one Charlotte."

"Money's not a thing to me Hendricks. You of all people should know that."

Hendricks rolled his eyes at her statement. Unfortunately for him, the snail on the Den Den Mushi did the same action which was visible to Charlotte. "Roll your eyes again and I'll make sure it stays that way!"

Hendricks paused unemotionally and then proceeded.

"Second, having the barcode is illegal and the only way to get it is through underground methods. Third, you will have to find a surgeon who is going to be willing to do an _illegal_ operation to implant the barcode on him and _that_ will cost you another arm and a leg. And lastly, if the surgery is a success and the child is revived, what type of life is he going to live? You're both going to be wanted by the government if they find out."

Charlotte dismissively waved a hand over his rant. "I should be fine. As you know, I have connections Hendricks. I can easily pay for the barcode and find someone to do operation as well and I'll make sure no one finds out."

Hendricks sighed out in disbelief, mostly over the fact that she seemed serious about her plan.

"Charlotte, please don't do this…"

"Too late my mind's made-"

"This is your last warning Charlotte. Open the door or we kick it down!"

She grunted and spoke back into the phone. "Looks like it's time for me to go Hendricks. I trust that you won't tell anyone about my plan right?"

Hendricks scoffed at the tone of her voice. With a topic as illegal as barcode revival, he wanted no part of it. "No I won't tell anyone about this, but… please just think this through. Even if he is revived he'll just die again Charlotte and when he does die a second time he won't be remembered by anyone not even you. It'll be like he never existed."

Charlotte was listening to the harsh words Hendricks used as a loud and aggressive bang came from the door from the room she was in.

She paused before giggling silently, "That is one of the side effects of the barcode isn't it? Being erased from existence" She said lowly to herself knowing the answer.

"But it doesn't matter if anyone remembers him. As long as he can experience the world and that I can spend time with him is all that matters."

The guards were finally able to break through the barred door as they approached the crazed Charlotte with hesitance.

"Charlotte, just remain calm and come with us please…"

The loud intrusion made its way Hendricks's ears. "Charlotte what was that?"

"It's the hospital security that just barged in here. I'm gonna go now-" She said with no sign of worry in her voice.

"Charlotte, wait!"

"Just hang up the phone and come with us please."

"This may be the last time I ever see you again so I guess this is a goodbye. Enjoy your life you selfish bastard."

…

"Charlotte! Charlotte! Shit!"

The phone was slammed back down on the hook making the snail on the machine rest.

He then cupped his face in his hands to try and sort out everything that just happened.

' _What a fucking mess._ _She can't be serious. She's done some dumb shit before, but this…_ '

Hendricks hadn't known Charlotte for that long. They met at a banquet the firm he was working for held. She was lovely. She was pretty, nice and she spoke like an angel, but that changed when he began to spend time with her. She changed from the nice house woman to a vicious and heartless ice queen out of nowhere. She acted bratty and childish as she always wanted sweets for some reason. If he could, he would leave her, but after finding out that she was pregnant with his seed he didn't find it right to just abandon her at a time like this. Not to mention that her talks of her 'connections' made it possibly dangerous for him to leave her. While Hendricks would be proud to be the father of her child he couldn't because if the higher ups in the firm knew about any kind of child they would send him packing immediately.

He put his mind back to the present and removed his head from his hands and observed the faces of everyone staring at him in suprise. It hadn't occurred to him of how loud he was. He looked around the office for any of his superiors but he hadn't found one so he was safe.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders; he could care less if his co-workers heard him, as long as no one actually important had.

He went back to his paperwork all the while thinking about what Charlotte had told him.

…

"Y-You… You what?"

"You heard me. I want to take him home with me."

The doctors looked at Charlotte in shock.

"You want to… take your-"

"I want to take my goddamn child from you bastards! I have the right as a _**mother**_ to do that right?!"

One of the doctors tried to reason with her to the best that he could.

"Listen Ms. LinLin, we know that the loss of a child is a painful experience and wanting to spend time with the child after post-mortem is perfectly natural. We're just worried over your outburst you had."

"So you're going to deny me the right to have my child because you all think I'm crazy?" Charlotte was beginning to lose what little patience she had. A day has passed since learning the news of the fate of her newborn son. She wanted to leave the hospital ever since to carry out her plan but after they suggested that she stay to get better, Charlotte agreed to rest for one day. She was trying to get the doctors to release the stillborn child to her, but they were very reluctant much to her chagrin.

"N-no, all we're trying to say is-"

"Cause if that's the case then I have no problem taking these matters to court."

All three of the doctors widened their eyes in fear not wanting any part of that.

They all bowed down to express their regret. "Th-There'll be no need for that Ms. LinLin. We'll get the proper paperwork." After that being said they all left the room.

After being alone she grinned to herself. "Step 1 completed. Now for step 2."

She turned herself from the door and to the opposite side for the Mushi Machine while in bed. She needed to make a call.

She picked the phone up and dialed.

"… … … Hello" Someone finally picked up.

Charlotte's face lightened up after hearing the voice.

"Pekoms?"

There was a pause before the voice on the other line spoke. "B-Big Mom? Is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm currently at the hospital right now. Is Tamago there with you?"

"No, but I can go fetch him for you-"

"No that's alright I don't have that much time to talk anyway. Listen I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it Mom?"

"I need you to find a way to retrieve a…" Before she told him the item she looked around the room for any sign that anyone was listening. "I need you to get me a barcode. The one's for revivals."

"Uhh… sure that will be no problem madam."

She heard the hesitation in the man's voice. "Is there a problem Pekoms?"

"N-No Mom. It's just… if you don't mind me asking… why do you need it?"

Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows. "That's none of your business Pekoms. Just find the barcode and report back to me. I will be leaving the hospital today." She ordered.

Pekoms fumbled around with his words. Last thing he wanted to do was upset her. "I'm truly sorry mam; I'll have the item you requested before you reach back here."

At the end of the conversation Charlotte slammed the phone back down on a hook.

She sighed out loud to calm herself. _'Step 2 down, onto the next.'_

Next she would need to find an available surgeon to perform the surgery and she knew just who to get. She was going to need a ride to Flevance.

 _ **AN: And there you have it! This was an interesting Chapter that I had to do a lot of research over, so let me know if anything in the story sounds misinformed let me know. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_


End file.
